I loathe you
by ChisaMaxx
Summary: Faking a marriage is the last thing Amu wants to do. Especially with an arrogant bastard Tsukiyomi Ikuto, who happens to be the rock star heartthrob every girl wants.
1. Sudden proposal

Chisa: Woo-hoo new fanfic!

Ikuto: You're still not done with the other one so slow?

CM: Hey don't piss me off I control every move you make!

I: Wow she really thinks she's some kind of God

CM: WHAT WHY CAN'T YOU BE OBEDIENT?!

Amu: May we please start?

CM: Okay well this is just an authors note I changed their personalities a little bit, plus

They cuss a lot ha-ha!

I: Who doesn't?

CM: GRRRRR

A: In other words kids there's foul language in here! ChisaMixx does not own Shugo Chara please Rate!

* * *

**I loathe you.**

Loathe: to dislike, be hateful

To dislike greatly and often with disgust or intolerance

**Storyline: **Faking a marriage is the last thing Amu wants to do. Especially with an arrogant bastard Tsukiyomi Ikuto, who happens to be the rock star heartthrob every girl wants.

**Sunday **

It was in the afternoon and Tadase texted me that he could not make it for dinner saying he had work to do. I sighed and sat on my kitchen table disappointed.

"Kyaaa Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" Yaya screamed all of a sudden and made me jump.

"Yaya what the hell you don't even have to scream that loud." I said rolling my eyes.

"So hott!" She screamed again.

"So lame!" I said and plopped beside her on the couch.

She didn't even hear a word I said and continued to kyaa and scream till the end of his live performance on TV.

"Don't you have a boyfriend Yaya?"

"Yeah Kairi will always be there in my heart......right next to Ikuto." She said swinging back in forth.

I laughed and shook my head in disbelief.

"I don't know why everyone loves him so much they're only in love with his music."

"Amu don't say that! His music is like his soul coming to life to our ears that rekindles happiness and joy and sexiness!"

"Okay that's seriously an illness." I said laughing.

I then hear my phone ringing to Rima's ring tone the instrumental of the beginning of Poker Face.

"Hey Rima what's up!" I said happily

"Amu....I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay but you just missed the Tsukiyomi World Tour Live ha-ha." I said bored.

"What I did?! Wait, that's not what I'm calling you for. I'm here to talk to you about Tadase."

"Tadase what do you mean?" I said laughing.

"Amu....I just saw him walk out the coffee shop with Ami." Rima said in a worried tone.

"What do you mean he said he's busy with work, and that's fine he's probably just making up a surprise for me."

"No Amu you don't understand I saw him kissing and cuddling Ami."

Hearing those words I felt my heart sank.

"Rima I have to go I'll see you later." I said and quickly hang up waving to Yaya and running out the door.

I couldn't believe the words Rima just said. She was my best friend, but how could Tadase ever do that to me he said he loved me. I drove to Tadase's house if anybody knew better to explain it was Tadase.

"This was all just a big mistake it was probably a different couple." I said to myself and parked the car.

I went inside and went in the elevator pacing back and forth. _Ami wouldn't do that right? She's my sister and Tadase isn't the type who would do something so wrong right oh Rima please be wrong!_

When I reached the fourth floor and reached Tadase's door I took a deep breath and knocked. Still no answer I knocked again still nothing. I waited for three minutes then banged really hard _he must be in the shower_ I said to myself. I then couldn't be patient anymore and twisted the knob finding out that it was open.

I took a look around to see Tadase's ingredients being prepared for dinner with no sign of him. I scan the floor to see a nice pair of shoes in a box just opened. I smiled thinking this was my present. I then hear noises...no voices coming from the other room. It sounded like moaning...

_What the hell?!_

I dropped the shoes eagerly wandering what the noises were, and turned the knob gasping in horror.

Tadase had his shirt off and boxers on standing on top of Ami my sister who was completely topless.

"Amu....I'm-"

"Don't give me that shit just tell me how long how long have you been doing this?!" I yelled in frustration.

"A-about three months." Tadase said and got up from Ami.

Ami didn't bother looking at me and hid under the covers.

"So this is how it is......you're just like them Tadase, and you Ami, you're my sister you betrayed me!"

"No Amu it was just-"

"I just hope the two of you enjoy your lives....in HELL!" I yelled then ran out the door.

The next thing I remembered was speeding up in my car my eyes were all watery and I could barely see the road.

'_Tonight's hottest lead man Tsukiyomi Ikuto just ended his second concert today that was completely sold out. The chart topper was nowhere to be found afterwards."_

I shut the radio off it made me even more pissed off that they were always talking about Ikuto this Ikuto that. Frustrated with the scene I just witnessed I speeded fast not aware of my surroundings and crashed in front of a bar. _Shit! _I yelled getting out of the car and kicking the door then headed inside.

People looked at me, but I didn't care I faced so much crap already what more could I lose? I sat down on the stool and the next thing I remembered was ordering a bottle of alcohol. After that I felt like I was floating on a cloud how? I don't know it was just a bottle of alcohol, hell I've never even drank ever since my graduation party.

I woke up and realized I was not in my room, or the bar that I was just in. I saw my pants and shirt on the ground next to my shoes and gasped. I look down under the covers and sighed in relief to see that my undergarments were still on. After seeing my clothes, I looked a massive portrait of that Tsukiyomi guy I hated…

"Talk about obsessed." I mumbled and jumped up when I felt breathing on my neck.

I slowly turn around to see a guy without his shirt on, well toned, and peeped opened his beautiful dark blue left eye. Wait blue hair….blue…eyes…blue hair….. I gathered up all the energy I could possibly get and screamed.

"Tsuk-Tsuki-Tsukiyomi Ikuto?!"

"Ouch, why the hell are you yelling?!" He said a little alerted.

I jumped up, and scurried over to the edge of the bed. "WHY am I in bed with YOU?!"

I saw his face was quite shocked and turned into a smirk. "I see, you don't remember about last night. Would you like for me to help you remember?" He said stroking my arm, and made my hair stood up.

"Dammit get your filthy hands off of me!" I said jabbing him with a ring on my finger that glistened and glowed.

"Ouch shit! Okay, what the hell is wrong with you!" He said quite annoyed that I was using him as a punch bag.

I was in complete panic mode trying whatever it takes to back off from him, and yelled. "This is a horrible dream, this is a horrible dream! God, why couldn't it be James Franco, or Taylor Lautner?! But this guy, lord take me now!" I said almost crying and threw my hands up in the air.

I saw him feel his wounds I made from him, and scrunch up his face. "What the hell is wrong with you, any girl would be lucky to be in bed with me."

"Yeah, any girl, but ME!" I spat and I could tell he was getting angry.

After a few minutes, he looked at me and gave a smile. I could tell that smile was one of those manipulated stupid smiles that guys use to lure in girls. "Look, obviously you're moody in the morning trust me I understand I mostly am too. Let's just talk about this and you can climb back into bed with-."

He said but I smacked him with a pillow right on his face. "Bastard, I don't wanna be stuck with you; you suck you lowlife that preys on woman!"

"What you bitch! You dare say that to me! I was wrong about your looks, some guy will just toss you over, because of the stuck up bitch you are!" He said angry and gritting his teeth.

"I don't care its men like you who don't give a shit!" I said angry and holding my ground.

"FINE, now that you're finished GET OUT!" He yelled.

"Gladly!" I said tossing the blanket over his head, and grabbing my clothes sprinting out the door.

As I put my clothes on while walking. (Which was so damn hard.) I went downstairs only to find a raven haired girl dressed in a maid costume.

"Good morning madam, would you like a meal?" She said smiling.

"Um no thanks, I'm leaving." I said with a smile and waved to him heading for the front door.

"Um madam I don't think you want to-." The man said but as soon as I opened the door there were flashes in my eyes.

I opened one eye to see paparazzi everywhere.

_Smile this way! So your Tsukiyomi Ikuto's new fling? How was it last night?_

A bunch of people crowded their way, and I couldn't make it through.

::::::::::::: Ikuto's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Crazy bitch, how dare she say that to me? And who the hell does she think she is? She was just hot, but she's just another stuck up bitch. I could care less screw her. I take off the blanket she threw at me, and reached out to touch my nightstand to find my precious possession nowhere in sight. My mind started panicking, and that's when it hit me. The bitch was jabbing me with it earlier.

I raced downstairs with no hesitation and call for my maid Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko!" I said running to him breathless. "Where has that girl went?"

"She's already outside. I think she's still with the paparazzi." She said and I instantly opened the door to see flashes everywhere.

I see off into the distance across all the flashes, the girl from earlier was stuck in the middle and couldn't make it through. _Perfect_ I thought and pushed my way over to her.

"Hey, hey you!" I called out to the pinkette and she turned around still stuck in the crowd.

"I need to talk to you!" I said and grabbed her arm pulling her out of the crowd. I stopped with her on the front of my house because we were cornered.

"You have something important that's mine." I said loud enough for only her to here.

"What?!" She said a little confused.

"_Look over here guys, don't fight, don't be another heartbreaker."_

I heard one of those damn photographers say.

"You have my mother's ring!" I yelled on accident and everyone heard.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

I heard and I swore I almost picked her up and wanted to just shove her into my house.

"Hey, that is Ikuto's treasured ring!" One of them said and it caused uproar.

"Yeah, it is! He's a heartbreaker though he's giving it to her, now he wants it back such a jerk."

I heard people say in the crowd. And I didn't know what to say.

"Wait I-."

"This could go on the front pages of all magazines."

"Ah damn." I cursed. I didn't want to be known as this.

"Wait." I heard the girl come in front of me and raised her hand up to everyone.

"He wants to see the ring for a memento."

I didn't quite get what she was saying, but it worked on the people. They just said Oh's and waited for her to speak.

"Because….Because we're getting married." She said and I was in complete shock.

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

* * *

Yeah, that was it!:D

Just please tell me if it's good, please try to not put rude comments.

Okay thank ya:D

Love,

Chisa


	2. Reaching negotiations

Chisa: Who misses SHUGO CHARA WAHHHH!

Amu: I miss it too WAHHHH!

Ikuto: Yeah! I really miss pushing Amu's buttons WAHHH!

A: Up until now you do that stupid!

I: Really? So now we can sleep together?

CM: Actually, that sounds insanely brilliant for a chapter.

A: See what you've done cosplay idiot!

I: You're welcome

A: Ugh!

CM: Now my favorite anime/ manga characters please get along and earn reviews.

I: Sounds like you're using us…Language kids!

* * *

**I loathe you.**

**FLASHBACK!**

"_We're getting __married__." _

**Monday after the incident.**

::::::::::::: Amu's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lord Mary of Jesus I said it. To think I'd ever want to marry the bastard crawls on my skin. The minute I said we were getting married, I saw Ikuto's specs widened, and the paparazzi gave gasps, cheers, and even screams at us. Who knew this was such a big deal to them?

The flashes increased and there was a rampage of people asking us questions.

"Ikuto, why have you been kept on a leash?"

Ikuto looked a little agitated from that comment. "Who said I'm-?"

"What about those previous women from last month?"

"It was just to ease off the press." Ikuto said telling a lie.

"Ikuto, are you expecting children?"

This indeed, made me and Ikuto flinch up, and he gave his famous smirk, and winked to the press. "Who knows?"

After that, Ikuto grabbed my arm and dragged me into the house. "Hell no to children, what the hell were you thinking?!"

I looked at the beast in disgust, and tried to calm him down. "Look, I for once agree with you on that. I would never bore children with an asshole; I won't have kids until I'm married."

I saw Ikuto laughing hard, breathless, and felt his sides hurting. "Ha-ha don't tell me you're one of those pure people that won't do it until they find the one…wait what the hell do you mean by asshole?!"

I huffed, and bonked him on the head. "There's nothing wrong with waiting for the _one_… my prince is out there…." I said slowly and saw Ikuto peer up at me.

"There's no such thing as the _one_." He scoffed,

"There is too! My prince is out there; he just took a wrong turn!"

"Or maybe he took the _right_ turn." Ikuto smirked and I hit firm on the head again.

He rubbed the top of his head, studied me closely and smirked. "You really are hott you know that-." He paused a little, and cringed his eyebrows together.

"Um, what was your name again?" He said giving a weak smile, and I slapped him real hard on the face again.

"Amu Hinamori." I said gritting my teeth, and crossing my arms.

::::::::::::: Ikuto's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amu Hinamori huh? Sounds like an irregular name to me. And, what's up with her slapping me all the time sheesh.

"Amu, sorry we got off to a bad start this morning, but we can repatch it tonight, can't we?" I said giving my sexy smile, inching forwards to her, and she swung her purse at me.

"Ouch! What the shi-."

"Didn't I tell you I won't sleep with anyone till I'm married with my destined one?" Amu said looking pissed and had her purse swung on her shoulder.

I looked at her confused. "Then, if you don't wanna sleep with me, than why did you save me?"

I saw Amu's expression harden a little with anger, and sorrow. "Well, I figured we'd negotiate, and have our benefits."

"Benefits? You mean like candy?"

"No, not like candy you idiot!" she said giving me yet another hard punch.

She sighed, and looked to the floor with such a pained expression. "You see, my long time boyfriend was cheating on me for three months with my sister, and-."

"You figured if you were to help me, then I would help seek revenge for your sister, and boyfriend." I said finishing her sentence and watching her expression look surprised.

"You really don't mind?" She said looking at me.

"Nah." I said pretty casual, but Amu had no idea what she would get in store.

This is great. I thought. It'll only be for about a few months till we fake this marriage thing, I'll fuck her, and we'll divorce…simple as that.

"Really, thanks." She said smiling.

"You can thank me by-."

"Just shut up don't say anything ecchi related!" She yelled.

I smirked. "Why Amu, I was going to say massaging my back, but if you insist."

"Ugh!" She growled and stomped off somewhere.

After seeing her stomp off, I see my phone light up, and being loaded with messages, and phone calls.

_549 text messages_

_567 phone calls_

_500 voice mails_

Ah shit. I thought. These must be from my ex girlfriends, and some of my friends.

After three brutal hours of erasing, and checking my phone, I see Amu run into me totally wiped out on the couch.

"Ikuto." She said nudging me equipped with her phone.

"Mmm." I said mumbling.

"Ikuto!" She said in a slightly louder tone.

"Mmm… a few more minutes." I said shooing her away.

"IKUTO!" She yelled and made me jilt up by how much havoc she can cause with such a high pitched voice.

"What woman?!" I said a little ticked off.

"You have to meet my family." She said and observed me.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

::::::::::::: Amu's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yeah there's another thing I never thought I would say to the man.

"Well my phone was completely blown up from my family, I mean mostly my Dad, but it's all good right?" I said teasing a smile.

Ikuto jumped up from the couch completely loosing his inner coolness. "Are you out of your mind?! First, you hit me in the face in the morning, and then you say we're engaged, and now you want me to meet your PARENTS?!"

"I know, but you need my family's blessing before we elope." I said feeling my hair stick up.

"If we do…." Ikuto said stopping with a smirk. "Then you have to sleep with me."

I was enraged at what he just said. What a jerk, I guess all guys think about doing is sex, sex, sex. Sweet Mary of Jesus is his mind made up of hormones!

I slapped him really hard on the head. "You have shit for brains! I will never, I repeat NEVER will sleep with you IKUTO TSKUYOMI!"

"YOU CRAZY BITCH, WE"LL SEE!" He said and I gave him a K.O and he flew at the couch.

After knocking him out, I run into another room in his house. Then locked the doors, and sighed. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow…that's for sure."

::::::::::::: Ikuto's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I wake up to see my hind legs up on the couch. "Ouch what the hell?" I said a little taken back at what happened. My head hurted like I had a migraine and I had a terrible dream that I got engaged to a sicko bitch.

I head downstairs to find my personal maid Nikaidou already laying out some fresh food for people meant for more than me.

"Um, Nadeshiko, why cook so much?" I said coking an eyebrow and looking at the tons of food.

"I' was sure madam would want to eat." Nadeshiko said smiling, and I froze.

"When you mean by madam, you mean that psychotic bitch that was here earlier?"

Nadeshiko kept smiling. "I think Miss Hinamori is wonderful."

"Wonderfully horrible." I said mumbling and rose up my head. "Where is it?"

"When you say it, you mean-?"

"Yes, Yes, I mean that thing, Amu, where is she?" I said looking around.

"She said she'd rather eat alone, and other things I cannot mention Ikuto." Nadeshiko said and I flared up.

"FINE CRAZY IDIOT! MORE FOOD FOR ME BWAHA-HA-HA!" I said laughing hysterically crazy, and chocked a little.

"Master, you are indeed crazy." Nadeshiko said patting me on the back.

The morning came earlier than I thought, and I lazily sprang up from the bed. I stretched out my arms and legs, and headed to the direction of the bathroom only to find it shut before I came in. I blinked a little, trying to witness what happened.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Ladies, go first when taking a bath." I heard Amu say and I was banging on the door.

"CRAZY BI- I mean honey, don't you think time would go faster if we both took a bath together." I said changing into a sweet tone.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Amu screamed and I pounded hard again.

After a silent solemn ride in the car for only a couple of minutes, I saw Amu sigh and fog up the window.

"Oh, don't tell me you're worried." I said smirking.

"It's just my Father is too much to handle." Amu said sighing even more.

"Pshh, I'm perfect with parents I'm good looking number one, number two I'm talented, and number three did I mention I'm good looking?" I said cupping my chin.

"Did I ever think you were?" Amu said, and I was instantly annoyed all over again.

"Come on, how hard can it be?" I said smirking and we pulled up into the front of her house only to find her Father standing in front of the house, with I'm guessing Amu's mother, four other big dogs, and a metal detector.

_How hard can it be Ikuto? Oh why the hell did I ever ask myself that…?_

* * *

Yay! Done with this chap! Thank you so much for the reviews I will be sure to review back and update So I am going to let Reggierock help me with my next chapter when Ikuto meets Amu's Dad lol. I just think she's an amazing writer and I love how she makes the father overly dramatic.

Love you guys!

**VanillaXChocolate**, _xXYoraXx_, **Reggierock**, _AMUTOforever305_, **Pridaela**, _lovehaven_, **GakuenAliceGRL**, _love strobe_, **black_neko_hime**, _BlackButterflyCross_, **AngelaPangela**, _Ayu4u, and _**Swe13tie**_._

As a prize you get invisible **POCKY STICKS** lol.


	3. Suprises, Suprises

Chisa: You know what song is stuck in my head?

Ikuto: Like a virgin.

CM: WHAT DID YOU DARE SAY?!

Amu: Um what song Chisa? (Sweat drops)

CM: (Mugs Ikuto and smiles to Amu) That nothing on you song.

I: LAME

CM: THAT"S IT, AMU! (Snaps her fingers)

A: Oh no. (Has no self control over body again)

I: Ah shi-!

Reggierock: Don't forget to review, and remember language kids! :)

A: Yay! Reggierock is now teaming up with ChisaMaxx.

**I loathe you.**

**FLASHBACK!**

"_Come on, how hard can it __be__?" _

**Tuesday after the negotiation.**

::::::::::::: Amu's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I shook my head, and widened my eyes in such shock. My Dad was at it again, and this time he had dogs, and a metal detector. Come on a freaking metal detector?! And those aren't even my dogs! I look over to a silent Ikuto, and saw him a little confused, and a little unwanted of the thing he will face. And that thing would be my Dad.

"What's wrong? You're not scared are you?" I said smirking, but gulped myself.

"Me, scared? That's absurd," Ikuto said yelling and mumbled. "Although, I'm not a dog person."

I giggled at his last comment; it was cute that he said that. It made him not seem as superior as he shows everyone. I turned back to serious mode, and turned to him.

"Did you study the flashcards I given you about myself?"

"Nope, I'd figure I'd just wing it." He said leaning back in the seat, and I hit him on the head.

I huffed, and brutally slammed his head against the car window. "You bastard, even though I spent all night studying about you! You make me sick!"

"Ouch Amu wait!" Despite Ikuto pleading me to stop, I kept slamming him on the window, over and over again.

"Bastard, pervert, woman preyer!" I said and froze when I heard a knock on the window, and saw my two parents.

I saw plastered on my Mothers face disappointment, and worry as opposed to my Father's whose was enthusiastic, and filled with joy upon seeing me hold Ikuto's face against the window.

I dropped his head in shock, and opened the door marching out quickly, and jumping into their arms. "Mama, Papa it's great to see you again!"

"Amu what where you-." Mama said confused, but I heard a voice behind me.

"That's just her way of showing affection, right honey?" I saw Ikuto pulling his arms at the sides of my waist, and grasping me tight.

I couldn't believe this monster had his hands at the sides of my waist. And, to make it worse my body was heating up, and I was so startled I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest. I was frozen, I wasn't ready. I remember thinking at that moment…God save me now.

"Hiyah!" I heard, and felt a bliss come between me and Ikuto. I saw it was none other than my Dad.

(Btw…It's a karate noise ha-ha.)

"You are not worthy to touch my daughter until you are worthy of my seal!" My Dad said charging up Ikuto.

"Seal of what?" Ikuto said confused.

Dad striked his hand up in the air. "My seal of approval of course!"

::::::::::::: Ikuto's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damn that crazy bitch, and her crazy Dad. Why the hell am I going through this again? Oh yeah, I don't want to be known worldwide that I am a heartless jerk. But still, why the hell does he have to go all airport security and Bruce Lee on my ass? Whatever, must bare with it…must.

"I respect your concerns sir." I bluffed, and heard a scanning sound.

I look down to see Amu's father waving the metal detector all around me, and waved it frantically like a police offer with a stop sign. But, I still managed to keep a calm, composed face.

"Dad, you've been waving at him with that for like fifteen minutes, he's clean." Amu said annoyed.

Amu's Dad pulled away from me slowly; never averted his eyes and ordered us to follow him into the house.

It was dinner time, it was silent, and it seemed as if someone died.

"So, what delicious meal are we having today?" I said placing one hand on the table, and one on the thing.

I felt Amu cringe a little, and turn to her mother who started talking.

"We're going to eat beef stew Amu's favorite. Would you like to make other suggestions?" Her mother said with a sincere smile.

"Oh yes I'd like some caviar and-." I said, but was poked with a fork and yelped.

"He's kidding, so funny huh Ikuto?" Amu said and nudged me hard on the side.

I look across the table to see Amu's father eating, and never leaving his eyes with me. When he spoke I immediately put down my utensils to listen, "So hotshot, I heard you sold a million albums, you own four houses, and you had two mug shots."

Amu's father narrowed his eyes, and folded his arms grinning.

"Well Sir I-."

"I also heard that you have recent flings every week, so I tell you why would you marry my daughter?" Amu's father said drawing closer to the table to hear me.

I loosened my tie, and felt the room heat up instantly. All eyes were on me. Shit, I should have studied those flashcards Amu given me…shit.

"Sir, your daughter is special." I just blurted out, and saw Amu a little confused.

"Special, how so?" Her father questioned, and I did the only thing I could do…WING IT.

I looked at her father and spoke in a serious tone. "This woman saved me from salvation, I was at the end of my despair, and I tried to indeed….commit suicide." I said faking a sad tone.

I saw Amu scrunch up her eyebrows confused, and nod her head when her father gave glares to us.

"You see sir, I didn't like Amu just for her looks and bountiful curves; she saved me."

::::::::::::: Amu's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bountiful curves? I take it as a compliment? I'm surprised Ikuto was doing so well. But he may succeed because he is an actor.

"And how on earth did she save you? Well, I can believe that my dearest blue jay did." Papa switched his expression more gleeful.

Ikuto nodded, and smiled for his victory. "You know sir; I am very fond for the Passeriformes."

"Shut up," Dad sang in a tune, and I dropped my mouth down in shock. "THOSE ARE MY FAVORITE FAMILY BIRDS!"

Ikuto and my Dad shook hands, and Ikuto made his way winging and kissing up….again.

I turned to Ikuto and whispered to him. "HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT PASSERIFORMES?!"

Ikuto smirked, and spoke in a soft tone. "It was a movie I played in. It's called, Birds of the wind, Ikuto turned back to my Dad and smiled "Might I also add sir, that you have such a great voice, you should try out for Glee."

My Dad jumped up excitedly and started twirling over the place, and using a spoon for a microphone. I am destined to play in that show!"

Everyone was laughing and having a great time. We paused to look at the visitors who opened the door; and I instantly dropped my fork.

"Oh Ami, Tadase, come in come in, we were just going to sing karaoke with our spoon microphones, come, come." Dad said waving his hands.

I saw Mama hush him, and give a glare meaning it was not okay at the moment for us to be together.

I saw Ami's face light up when she saw Ikuto, but fade when she saw me. And, I saw Tadase just staring at me with guilt.

"Ahem, Tadase, Ami, this is Ikuto." Dad said joyfully, and Mom hit him with a breadstick.

Tadase nodded, and Ami nodded with a goofy grin stuck on her face. This made me feel uneasy.

"I heard about your sudden engagement. It was blasted all over the news, and on newspapers," Ami said softly with a smile and turned to Ikuto. "I'm such a huge fan."

Ikuto smiled and added. "I'm glad."

I nudged Ikuto hard on the side, and he gave his yelp again. "I think we should go right honey?"

"WAIT DON'T FORGETTHE FRUIT CAKE!" Dad added.

::::::::::::: Ikuto's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damn, I look at Amu's sister what was it Ami? She was cute, and sexy unlike that crazy hag Amu. I mean Amu's hot, but she should start dressing like a lady, and maybe even act like one as well.

"I'm sure we can stay a bit." I said with a smile.

I saw Amu's face tense up, and squeezed my arm tighter. "I'm sure we should go because we have an important appointment."

I shrugged and sat back down on the chair looking at Ami. "We can always do that another time dear. So Ami how's-."

I saw that blonde runt come between us and smiled. "I'm sure it's very important."

"Tell him it is!" I heard Amu whispering behind me.

"Not really, so who are you anyway?" I said bluntly and mumbled. "You're like an unwanted shadow."

That runt stood up a few inches shorter than me, and looked me in the eye. "I'm Ami's boyfriend, and soon to be fiancé."

"WHAT?! FINANCE?! WHO?!" Amu's Dad said looking around.

I saw Amu's cute sister turn pink and rock back and forth. "Yeah, we were thinking about it for the past four months."

Oh so this was the dude who left Amu…I can't blame him though.

"Yeah, so just be on your way." The blonde kid said like he was trying to push us out or something.

I added with a smile. "Oh great, you'll enjoy it after ours."

"Ours will be in Greece." The kid said boasting.

"We'll have a yacht." I responded.

Tadase rolled his sleeves up, and straightened his form. "Our honeymoon will be in Mexico."

"Our honeymoon in Hawaii has coconut drinks." I said with a sly smile.

"Me and my soon to be wife, are great scuba divers." He shot back.

I shrugged my shoulders and laughed. "She massages my feet."

"We do pilates together." He raised his voice.

"We like to take work out together." I said smiling.

The kid yelled. "WE"RE PLANNING TO GET A HOUSE!"

Ah shit I thought. A house was good. He's a fair opponent I must say, but I still can sing and dance. All eyes were on me and I didn't know what to say, everything in my mind couldn't process. This was the first time I fumbled on wanting to say.

"We-We.-." I said and Amu stepped forward.

"We're planning to have a baby!" Amu said aloud, and my mouth shot open.

* * *

Applause Applause! Thank you so much for the reviews I will be sure to review back and update so I only earn HALF the credit since Reggie helped me. : p

I will make a deal with you. Well you can call it a deal if you want, but you don't have to.

Ikuto: "Please allow me to marry your daughter-."

You can write a segment to continue this, and I will insert it into the story: D

I will only choose one.

Please try not to make it so erotic, or totally shameful for humanity ha-ha jk. _It's a manga, they can do anything._

Love you guys!

**GakuenAliceGRL**, _Cg2__.__nenetwin_, **Ayu4u**, _Pridaela_, **BlackButterflycross**, _Reggierock_, **lovestrobe**, and _lovehaven_.

As a prize you get invisible **DUMPLINGS! **


	4. Brink of insanity

Chisa: I got a poster of JACOB BLACK AKA TAYLOR LAUTNER AKA MY FUTURE HUSBAND!

Amu: Oh my Gawd really? O_O

Ikuto: You mean AKA GAYNESS. Psh, I mean I thought Tadase was gay, but then you bring up this dude. I mean did you see the way he talks? LIKE OMG! (Mimics)

CM: You have no right to judge his sexiness! Right Amu?

A: Right! He has such a hot body!

I: But can he sing and dance like me? Nope, he's just got his yummy packs.

CM, A: O_O

I: Ah wait, I didn't mean it like that!

C: Ikuto you have Lautner fever too?

I: WHAT THE FUCK NO I DON"T STOP THAT!

A: Language kids :]

* * *

**I loathe you.**

**FLASHBACK!**

"_We're planning to have a baby__!" _

**Tuesday night**

::::::::::::: Amu's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oh crap I've done it now. But how else was he going to stop boasting if I didn't help Ikuto again? Oh well, can't take back what I said seconds ago…

"BABY?! WHA-HA-WHO?!" My Dad said spinning his head and crashed down to the floor.

My mother was a little shocked as well, but quickly changed her chickened expression to a delightful one. "Really that's every mother's dream!"

"And every Father's nightmare." My Dad said still sickened on the floor.

Ikuto chuckled nervously, and loosened his shirt collar. "Look at the time honey, maybe we can make the appointment after all."

"Um sure." I said still in a trance of what I said.

Ikuto grabbed my arm, and led me toward the door until we heard a loud scream.

"STOP YOU THERE! YOU STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN MY SEAL OF APPROVAL!" We turned around to see my Father pointing at Ikuto with a firm face.

"But, we talked about Passeriformes and your future spotlight." Ikuto whined.

Papa laughed and continued to point and dangle his finger at Ikuto. "HO-HO-HO, you almost had me there Mr. Tskyomi. You're probably one of those men who just want to sleep with my precious blue jay!"

I look over to a confused Ikuto, and decided to jump in. "Dad you're-."

"I KNEW IT! A MAN WITH A HANDSOME FACE IS NO GOOD!" My father yelled.

Behind my father yelling and my mother trying to calm him down was Tadase growing humorous.

"YOU THERE LAUGHING, I HAVEN'T HAD A TALK WITH YOU EITHER PRETTY BOY," My Father yelled. "HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON MY BLUE BIRD!"

Tadase solemnly kept quiet, and Ami backed out a little scared. This is the end, I thought. Pretty soon Ikuto the hotheaded idiot can't take it anymore. I should have never rushed things, matter of fact I should have never even _proposed _us getting married.

"Dad, you're right to be honest we're really-." I opened my mouth to say and heard a voice stop me.

"I love your daughter. There isn't a day where I won't think of her. I will do anything for your daughter, because love is passionate and makes you do the strangest things, but it's all worth it. It's all worth it for your wonderful blue jay." Ikuto said with a smile.

I dropped my mouth open, how in the hell did he just get all heart moving again? This bastard was GOOD!

::::::::::::: Ikuto's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Score! I see Amu's Dad watering up, and taking in the play. I look over to Ami, and Tadase giving a what the hell look, and Amu with her jaw dropped so low.

I winked at her, and she still stayed there with her jaw wide opened. So cute.

I bowed, and showed my appreciation. "Please allow me to marry your daughter she completes me. She is the sun that dries up my rain, the water that waters my plant, and the missing seed to my heart."

I saw Amu's parents whisper to each other for awhile, and finally stopped to look at us.

"Amu, Ikuto, I think Daddy should give you the news." Amu's mother said smiling.

Amu's Father looked at me still teary eyed and spoke. "I tink tat he is a good man for you." He then turned to me. "You have my seal of approval, but if you hut my daughter I will hut you face!" Amu's father said still teary.

(**He was crying and mumbling.)**

"Understood," I said nodding and smiling. "Do I have permission to hug your daughter?"

"Her Father shook a little, but spoke. "Permission granted," He then turned away. "Just do it while I'm not looking!"

After that everyone started to laugh. Amu and I decided to leave due to her becoming so shocked after what I said, and leaving Ami and girly boy alone with her father ha-ha.

It was silent for awhile, until Amu broke out the words she was dying to say. "I cannot believe you just won over my Dad!"

"Well, this guy isn't just great for anything." I said sarcastically and scratched my head.

"A-And about me blurting that out ha-ha sorry about that again," She nervously laughed and changed her mood. "But, you know we have to be firm about that topic. You can't choke up like that again."

I laughed along with her quite nervously. "ME? CHOKE? HA don't dare make me laugh! And of course we'll tell them we want a superstar athlete, singer, dancer, and actor."

"Actor," She snapped. "WHO SAID IT WOULD BE A BOY?!" She said crooking her neck to the right.

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm the one who saved your ass, and shouldn't it be my idea since I saved it so many times. I mean c'mon you don't even let me tap it-."

I said and an angered Amu knocked me out. Luckily we were close to the garage, and I parked the car, locked the doors on Amu, and ran into the house before she could beat me up any longer.

::::::::::::: Amu's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That woman preyer is dead! He thinks locking me in the car can do something? God save him before I murder this bastard!

I slam on the buttons hard, and charge after him in the house. I assume he tried to get help from Nadeshiko because he was hiding behind her.

"Nadeshiko, help me this woman is crazy call the cops!" Ikuto said pushing her in front of me.

I laugh quite forcefully and smirked. "Fine call them Nadeshiko," I look over to Ikuto and laugh. "They're fifteen minutes away from here anyways. And, that will give me fifteen minutes to beat the hell out of you!"

Ikuto threw Nadeshiko to the side, and ran to the couch grabbing the pillows. He tossed one by one on me and it hurt a little, but I was so enraged that I didn't feel the pain.

"YOU BITCH CALM DOWN!" He said throwing anything he possibly could at me.

"YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK ASSWIPE!" I said and threw back stuff at him.

Nadeshiko ducked, and shrieked at the havoc we were making.

After minutes, maybe an hour passing by, I saw Ikuto fall on the floor suddenly and I stopped a little confused. After observing him I felt something hit the back of my head, and was instantly blacking out.

"WAH-WHAT?!" I said waking up with my hands tied sitting on the couch along side with Ikuto.

I head bobbed Ikuto, and he instantly woke up freaking out. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?! ARE WE KIDDNAPED?!"

"No," I yelled. I then huddle closer to Ikuto. "Ikuto, I just wanna tell you if we die, I never hated you so much, and I never regretted hitting you."

"Gee thanks." Ikuto said annoyed.

We both turned looking around to see a room with books, a lounge looking room, and a person in a chair turning to us with a smile.

It was a woman who looked around her middle ages. She had short, brownish blackish hair, and wore oval shapped glasses.

"What seems to be the problem?" She said calmly peering up at us.

"THIS PERSON IS A CRAZY ABUSIVE BASTARD!" Ikuto and I both said pointing at each other.

I head bobbed him again. "Me crazy?! You locked me up in a car, you laugh hysterical, and you have an ego huger than this world itself!"

::::::::::::: Ikuto's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amu must not get it. She's the one who's insane. I mean me crazy hah, if pigs fly. And, I am a hundred percent I'm not crazy. I may laugh crazy, but that's it…

Amu started her little quarrel again; all she does is nag, and nag like my grandmother. Shesh woman drive you insane.

I shot back at Amu. "Oh so I'm crazy now? Let me just say that you are crazy while I check all the bruises, and maybe broken bones from my body from your abusing ways!"

"You were always crazy," Amu added. "All you do is think about yourself. YOU, YOURSELF, and YOU!"

I boiled up frustrated. "I'm selfish too huh," I then added with a smirk. "When a certain somebody just wants to be with me just for the heck of looking good in front of a certain somebody."

"Well if a certain somebody didn't have to be in a bar at the same time as me, and a certain somebody wasn't a jerk, and a certain somebody didn't agree we wouldn't have this problem!" Amu shot back breathless.

I yelled back of her of course. Ikuto Tsukiyomi doesn't lose. "Well if a certain somebody wasn't moping around and acting like a depressed fat chick, this wouldn't happen!"

"I am not fat!" Amu said angered.

"Sure, sure honey when pigs fly." I said laughing.

"What did you say," Amu said and bobbed me harder until she was satisfied. "Rude, arrogant, bastard, who's full of shi-."

"ENOUGH!" We quieted down and remembered the woman was still sitting in the chair.

She looked at us with a hardened glare, and Amu released her grip from my head.

"Amu, Ikuto, do you know why you are here?" She said looking at us.

I pointed to Amu. "To arrest this chaotic person."

"Grr… why you little-." Amu said and the woman slammed her arms on the table.

"SILENCE," She then pushed up her glasses and added. "Welcome, I am Nobuko Saeki a couple's therapist."

(**Fortune teller lady on the first episode of SHUGO CHARA**)

No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled endlessly.

* * *

Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews I will be sure to review back and update

I used lovehaven's script on that ha-ha congrats on winning.

Love you guys! You guys are amazing!

**Cg2****.****nenetwin**, _LabelMeHappy, _**ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat****, **_Ayu4u,__.Lovelyx., _**Donnica49,**_ Akanator Slayer, _**AMUTOforever305, **_Mitsu-ai, _**lovestrobe, **_Courtney1033, _**lovehaven, **_BlueXxfantasy, _**GakuenAliceGRL, **_devils address, _**Swe13tie, **_Reggierock,_** foxgirl18, **_and BlackButterflyCross._

THE BEST REVIEWERS EVER!

FREE VIRTUAL HUGS FOR ALL OF YOU! XD


	5. Sudden kindness

Chisa: Guess what? Guess what?

Ikuto: Sup?

CM: I'm going to HARRY POTTER LAND this summer!

Amu: Really? I'm so happy for you Chisa!

I: PFFT. That was it?! That was the great news?! I almost pissed in my pants for god's sake.

A: Quit being rude to Chisa Hentai!

I: Again, why does everyone call me a pervert? If anything the author should be called the perv for making me a pervert so suck it!

CM: Really Ikuto, that's how its gonna be? (Crackles neck)

I: Um Amu, do you mind helping me here? (Sweat drops)

A: NOPE!

I:Ah shit bloody hell! Language kids! (Runs away)

**I loathe you.**

**FLASHBACK!**

"_Welcome, I am Nobuko Saeki a couple's therapist__." _

**Tuesday night**

::::::::::::: Amu's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I head butted Ikuto in the face to shut up. I mean a couple's therapist? Is this a bad dream or what?

"I don't understand how we got here." I said looking at our therapist

"That sweet person on the phone from earlier called me, and said you two knocked each other out with a statue. And, I just couldn't say no I am a fan of your music Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto budged a little, and we both knew who the culprit was. "It was the other way around… thank you at least someone appreciates it."

I was going to struck him again until Miss Nobuko suddenly was in front of us and examining us. "I see, I see."

"You finally see that demon." Ikuto said bluntly and I struck him in the head with full force.

After I head butted him, I see Nobuko raise something up. I squinted to see she was lifting up a samurai sword and gasp. I yelled and tried scooting over to Ikuto closing my eyes. All I heard was a swish sound.

"It must be tight wearing those. Now do you feel better?" She said calmly and threw the sword aside.

"YOU DID ALL THAT TO UNTIE THAT KNOT ON OUR HANDS!" I said a little panicky.

Ikuto finally got up, and looked around. "What'd I miss?"

"After looking at you both, I can sense anger, rage, hate, and vengeance." Nobuko said looking at us.

"Mmhmm." Ikuto said darting his eyes at me, and I growled.

Nobuko closed her eyes and thought for awhile. "But, you know what I also sense. I sense in the near future…love."

"WHAT?!" Ikuto and I screamed.

"L-L-L-L-LOVE?!" I had to slap Ikuto on the back for him to urge the word out.

"Excuse me, but if you think this will work on us it won't so we'll be on our way n-." I said but Nobuko started closing her eyes.

She waved her arms everywhere and chanted something, then pointed to me. "You, after living a hard life of finding bad men, you thought you found the man of your dreams, but he ended up cheating on you for your sister. Now, you cheat to satisfy your image for that certain person. It is destroying your true beauty."

I was completely shocked and had my mouth open.

"Oh snap." Ikuto said laughing and quieted down when Nobuko's finger pointed her way towards him.

"And you, after your mother died, and your father fleeing away you take out love on girls deceiving them, and casting out your own vengeance for your parents. You only agreed to get married with her so you could get physical with her, and leave her."

After Nobuko said that she opened her eyes and looked at us whose mouths were wide open. "How was that? You should know by now that I am psychic."

Wait… back to what Nobuko said. Ikuto only agreed so he would fuck me and get away with it?

I started crying I didn't know what to do. Nobuko was right; I was not being like myself. And in the end I only ended up cheating myself. And, that's terrible that Ikuto would only want to just fuck me and toss me away, but I wasn't expecting love from him by the way I treated him.

::::::::::::: Ikuto's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oh shit, I did not see this coming! Amu just started crying a waterfall and she finally put her guard down. Now if only she would do this at home too…

"Comfort her." Nobuko said swaying her hands and ordering me.

My eyes widened and I laughed. "You want me to do what?! She might murder me if I actually try, and don't you reap what you sow?"

Nobuko shook her head and spoke. "There are many things that can change a person. In this case it was for the thing that women want the most. To be loved, at a point in time to be loved is the greatest feeling a girl could ever have. I'm sure you did not see her good points for the way she acted, but when one gets down so low, no one can bring up herself but her, or a new love."

I kind of did feel sorry for Amu. I guess this is where the saying cheaters never prosper actually comes to heart. I go over to Amu very very slowly and crouch down on the floor next to her. I take a pillow in my left hand for protection, and run my right hand patting her on the back gently.

She budged a little, but I think she was too weak to fight with me right now for something I was trying to comfort her for. I still continued to warmly pat her on the back and spoke in a soft tone. "Maybe, we could learn to understand each other a little more."

She sniffled a bit and nodded silently. It was so cute, like one of them kids that did something wrong.

"Well, the first step is like you said to understand each other and be in the same shoes as one another. So, why don't you do something that best suits one of your interests?" Nobuko said with a smile.

"Sure." I said. "I like to play paintball and go snowboarding and-."

"Why don't' you do something Amu likes? After all it's ladies first." Nobuko added and I didn't complain I just nodded my head.

"See you in three days." Nobuko said with a smile and we headed out.

In the car it was so silent I couldn't take it. It was a little frightening Amu didn't say anything, it was so awkward I mean even if I tried talking the conversation died out soon after.

"So Amu, what would you like to do?" I said smiling.

Amu looked at me and stared. "I don't care."

I laughed to excuse us for more silence and looked back at her. "No really anything you want."

"Um, well I like to go shopping when I'm stressed. So is that fine?" The angelic side of Amu said looking back at me.

"Sure, shopping it is." I responded and grinned.

Shit… why did it have to be shopping? I hate shopping!

As we went inside we mugged Nadeshiko and Amu instantly headed to her room.

I sat on the chair and gave daggers to Nadeshiko. "You know, I should really kill you for this."

::::::::::::: Amu's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning I wake up and took a shower. It feels nice to just refresh yourself and start a new day. Hopefully, I can start over and not think of the horrible things that were brought up yesterday.

I head downstairs to see Ikuto and Nadeshiko already awake. I see Nadeshiko giving a nice smile and placing an omelet on a placemat.

"Good morning Miss Amu."

"Good morning." I said with a smile and sat down.

I was surprised to see Ikuto put his newspaper aside and grinned. "Good morning sunshine."

Whoa didn't see that coming…

I smiled and went back to eating. After I was finishing eating Ikuto grabbed my plate with a smile and put it into the sink.

This day keeps getting weirder and weirder. Is he actually trying to cooperate with me?

"You better hurry up so we can go shopping." He said with a grin and headed towards his office.

I saw in my closet a red ruffled dress that was laid down from Nadeshiko and smiled. I slipped it on and looked into the mirror embarrassed. It's been a long time since I've worn dresses. And it seems as if my ass looks bigger…

I heard clack clack all along as I walked downstairs. Nadeshiko looked at me and instantly smiled.

"I knew you would look so cute! I mean look at you, you look stunning!" She said giving me a hug.

"Thank you Nadeshiko for the dress." I said with a smile.

She pulled away from me to take another good look and smiled. She then yelled. "IKUTO GET OVER HERE ITS TIME FOR SHOPPING!"

I saw Ikuto come out of his office and look at me a little confused. He coughed and added. "You look very nice Amu."

"Thanks." I said feeling a light blush cover my face and quickly head to the door.

In the car I saw a few gazes from Ikuto. I mean I thought I looked okay, but with him glaring all the time it made me feel uncomfortable. I heard my phone buzz and instantly picked it up. "Hello?"

"ARE YOU HERE YET?! WHERE IS HE?!" I heard over the phone.

"Not yet, almost we're a couple of minutes away please do not scream. "I said holding the phone away from my ear.

"Okay Okay hurry we can't wait!" I heard Yaya and Rima scream over the phone and I instantly clamped it shut.

"Gee thanks." Ikuto said annoyed.

I look over to Ikuto with a smile. "Amu," He added. "Who was that?"

Damn! He's scary when he smiles...

"My best friends who want to meet you." I said with a smile, and he sighed.

"What?! When I finally give in to try to want to understand you; you invite other people in. Man, you're taking advantage of my kindness!"

I smirked. "Kindness can come later. It's just my friends deserve to meet you. After all they are your fans. And they won't believe it until they see you with me. So all we have to do is act like a couple. WAIT WHY ARE YOU SMILING PERV?!"

"Oh nothing. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He said with a smirk.

Oh god, what was he cooping up now.

::::::::::::: Ikuto's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I cannot wait to pretend to be a couple with Amu. After this hopefully me and her can actually get busy. I mean did you see her in that dress she looked sexy. Why didn't she dress like that more often? All I know is that tonight that dress is slippin off.

"Okay, now I'm just going to tell you a few basic things about me for now okay?" She said looking at me.

"Sure," I said looking at her boobs. "Go on."

Amu continued talking for about fifteen minutes and snapped. "Earth to Ikuto did you get everything?"

"Yeah sweetheart. Of course I did." I said and opened the door for her.

NOT ha-ha.

She came out of the car and looked at me for awhile then smiled. All I have to do is sweet talk her all the way until tonight.

Off into the distance we saw I guess Amu's friends. They were cute, but they looked too much like high school kids. I just smiled and waved to them while they were waving frantically and screaming like fan girls.

"We should probably hold hands so it'll look more realistic. " Amu said with a smile and I followed.

"Oh yeah, and I should probably put my hand at the side of your waist." I added with a smile, and we continued to walk.

"OH MY GOD YOU WERE FOR REAL!" They both screamed and ran up to us.

They were raising an eyebrow and inspecting me and Amu.

"Hey, are you sure this is the real deal, I could be dead right now." Her small brunette friend said poking me.

I laughed. "Um, it's the real deal."

Her other tiny blonde friend cupped my face and turned my face different angles. "It is him, his face points downside like this, this is the real deal."

She then looked at Amu. "The question is why didn't you tell us?"

Amu gulped a little and laughed nervously. "Because, I didn't want you guys to be ya know all angry since you guys are his fans."

"Yeah, I'd do that too." Her friend said openly, but the blonde wasn't convinced.

"I just can't really buy it since you stopped liking him ever since-." She said and stopped when Amu gave her a look.

Her other friend jumped in the way and laughed. "Never mind that, the more important thing is I am Yaya, and this is Rima Amu's best friends."

"Yeah, let's be on our way now." Amu said and we all walked.

_Ever since what? My mind was drifting away to that._

Damn… I swear those freaking five hours felt like twenty. I was being dragged around, and piled with loads of bags. I mean c'mon do chicks really carry around this much shit around. Shit, Amu worked me like a packed mule.

Finally, it was the time of my manhood. The time where I could do what men do…eat.

"Ikuto, sorry I spent your cash ha-ha love you honey." She said with the fakest smile.

Damn that bitch…

"Oh its fine, it's totally fine." I said twitching.

"Actually Rima and I could share this hot dog since you look pretty hungry. You can share this dog if you want." That yee-yaw or something like that girl said.

"Oh I couldn't." I said bluffing.

_Damn I want the fucking dog!_

Amu and I grabbed it at the same time, and she pulled back. That Rima chick raised an eyebrow and added. "Hey Amu, why don't you eat it at opposite sides till you reach the end. You know like in the movie Lady and the Tramp."

Amu gulped and I just showed my smirk. "Let's go baby." I said holding the dog up so we could make love with our food.

And, Amu obeyed opening her mouth to take the first bite.

Damn… I licked my lips. Amu was hot eating a hot dog, and I was getting turned on by her.

* * *

Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews I will be sure to review back and update

These people aren't just awesome for nothin.

**.****LovelyX.**, _Foxgrl18,_**im random cuz im kewl that way**, _Ayu4u__,_**ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat**_., Elsipels_**,****AMUTOforever305,**_lovestrobe,_** Courtney1033**_, Akanator slayer_**, BlueXxfantasy**_, GakuenAliceGRL_**, Reggierock**_, lovehaven_**, BlackButterflyCross**_, _**and **_black neko hime_**.**

THEY GET FREE ONLINE HOTDOGS. GET EM WHILE THEY'E FRESH!


	6. Vengence

Chisa: UGH!

Amu: What's wrong Chisa?

CM: That stupid pop up that says I heart vampires gets on my freaking nerves!

Ikuto: Yuh I get what you mean…

A: Shocker…

I: Anyways can you get back to Amu eating my dog, I mean sharing our dog.

A: YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCKKKK!

I: Don't you mean _you_ suck? ;)

CM: Dayumm…

I: Heh…

A: Language kids!!!!!!!!!

**I loathe you.**

**FLASHBACK!**

"_Hey Amu, why don't you eat it at opposite sides till you reach the end? You know like in the movie Lady and the Tramp__." _

**Wednesday**

::::::::::::: Amu's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Till we reach the end? Like Lady and the Tramp? I didn't get if Rima was pointing out the real movie or a freaking porno!

"Um, I don't think that's necessary. You know, since you guys like him a lot." I said and laughed nervously.

Rima smirked and shook her head while darting her eyes at me. "No, no, it's fine. Go on."

I breathed out a little, and moved a little forward, yet stopped. "Actually, I'm not feeling good at the moment. I think I'm coming with the flu and will spread it so-."

"Just do it. You love him right?" Rima said raising a brow, and looked at me tensely.

Ikuto leaned forward and smiled. "Yeah baby, of course we can."

That bastard was enjoying every single second…

I gulped a little and picked up the hot dog with Ikuto. I looked to him and saw him making that grin, and then looked to Rima and Yaya. "Okay we will…"

"Go ahead." Rima smirked.

"I can't look." Yaya said cupping her vision with her hands.

I did not know what to do at that point. My mind was getting dizzy, I didn't feel so good, and I hated lying to my best friends. I closed my eyes wishing everything would go away and hope for the better, but it didn't it took its toll for the worse…

I did not notice I had ate half of my dog by worrying so much, and widened my eyes to see Ikuto inching closer with his…mouth.

I froze unwanted over anything and bet I looked like an idiot at the moment. As he came closer and closer he finally reached his way closer to my mouth. And I was in instant panic mode. And what happened the hotdog was coming up and the hotdog came back up…

After a few minutes passed after the gross encounter I was sitting in the back of the car with Ikuto, and Rima and Yaya were shaking their heads at us.

"So you're really doing this because of Tadase." Rima said folding her arms and looking at me.

"Were we that obvious?" I said with a meekly smile.

Yaya looked at us puckering her lips. "We kind of figured it would be a coincidence, and you'd be the only person who would throw up in Ikuto's mouth…"

She just had to add that last part…

I look over to them with a frown and sigh. "You guys, I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't want to d this but it's not permanently, it'll be just enough to fool Tadase. That's all I'm really sorry guys please forgive me." I said with a pity look on my face.

"We forgive you Amu chi!" Yaya said snatching me up with Rima for a hug.

"Although, we're not the ones you're supposed to apologize to." Rima said bluntly and tilted her head at Ikuto's direction.

Rima and Yaya waved to Ikuto and me as we got out of their car to go into mine.

"It was nice meeting you, hope you get better!" They said driving off.

I turned stiffly into the car. Ikuto was already in there and I couldn't tell if he was dead, angry, or a lingering spirit. It was creepy. He was entirely quiet ever since I coughed up my food…

"Hey Ikuto no hard feelings right?" I said with a smile on my face.

I jumped up when he suddenly turned robotically. "Are you kidding bitch you just barfed into my mouth."

He then added with a monstrous laugh. "I'LL WORK YOU LIKE A DAMN OX!

::::::::::::: Ikuto's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I had never experienced a girl vomiting in my mouth. What the hell was wrong with this chick? Go to hell I kept thinking throughout the car. I guess she was scared since she didn't say anything after that… Amu Hinamori you best get ready tomorrow.

As Amu went straight to her room yet again I leaned back in the couch with a smirk plastered on my face.

"You look like a bigger pervert than usual what's going on?" Nadeshiko said looking at me confused.

I closed my eyes and laughed. "You'll see tomorrow." I then added with a smile. "Oh, and you might want to lay some food out since tonight before tomorrow."

Nadeshiko didn't get what I was saying, but still followed as ordered.

The next morning I plotted my revenge by barging into Amu's room while she was still sleeping.

"Wake up sunshine rise and shine." I said loudly and banged pots waking her up.

Amu rolled out of bed and did not expect to see this coming.

"Do you have any idea what time it is in the morning?" She said gritting her teeth.

I laughed and caught her attention. "Why honey, don't you know? It's my turn to decide what fun will come our way. "

I snickered when I saw her look at me with a blanked expression. She knew that I was going to get back at her, she just didn't know when.

"Ikuto," She said with a soft pity, like voice. "Everything between us is behind us right? You're not getting back at me for throwing up on you are you?"

For a minute, I almost bought her gleaming eyes, soft voice, and feminine side. Until she brought up vomit…

VENGENCE WILL BE MINE!

After that we went downstairs to eat breakfast. I was doing as my usual self reading newspapers while Amu looked at me sheepishly. "What is it dear?" I said with a smile.

Amu tilted her head to the right confused, but so cute! "Ikuto, what are we going to do?"

"Well, you know some bonding time what I like to do."

She dropped her fork. "You don't mean paintball do you?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Nope, nothing dangerous."

"Oh good." She said with a smile and drank her orange juice.

"Just camping." I said and she immediately spurt juice everywhere.

I smiled and walked away. "Don't forget to pack clothes for tonight. We'll be sleeping in the tent."

I snickered as I saw Amu's face at the corner of my eye. She was drop dead scared. Hah I knew it. She's the type of chicks that hate Mother Nature. So what? She deserves it.

By the time it was time to go I whistled for Amu to come out of the house. "Honey, it's time to go."

I busted out laughing when Amu came down with pots, pans, about three blankets and pillows, and a whole bunch of shit.

"Well some of it is mosquito spray, some of it is bug repellant, and some is bear traps just in case one comes." She said noticing me.

"WAH-HA-HA YOU"RE AN IDIOT!" I said laughing and Amu punched me in the face.

Amu huffed and crammed the things into the car. "You'll be surprised when you'll be the one who gets mosquito bites, and infections, and what nots."

Yeah right I thought.

::::::::::::: Amu's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the car I could not stop worrying about adventuring the outdoors. What if we get mauled by a bear? Or what if Jason or Freddy comes? Or what if a crazy raccoon comes and gives me rabies?! Just thinking about it made me scared to death.

"What? You're not scared are you?" Ikuto said glancing at me with a smirk.

"OF COURSE I AM ASSHOLE!" I said yelling at him and he chuckled.

He grinned at me. "What's wrong with wildlife and the fresh trees and wind and-?"

"EVERYTHING THAT'S WHAT!" I said yelling.

He shook his head and continued to laugh. "Hey, you're going to meet some of my closest friends okay? Try to be more feminine like."

"WHAT'S NOT FEMININE ABOUT ME IDIOT?!" I screamed again and whirled my fist in his face.

I stopped frozen once again when I looked outside of the car to see some people staring at us weird.

Ikuto and I got out of the car roughly and said our greetings to them.

"So Ikuto this is the girl that tamed you nice…" The masculine brunette boy said nudging him and he flinched up.

Another guy with dark green short hair and glasses inspected me. "But, you know… you're not Ikuto's type at all. And, aren't you standing a bit farther away from each other? He questioned us and Ikuto butted in.

"What are you talking about?! Pshh…Pshh… she has boobs hello!" He said and I instantly kicked him in the face.

"Wow tough love," The brunette said and extended his hand. "I'm Kukai and this is Kairi."

I smiled and shook both of their hands smiling. I froze a little when I noticed something.

"Um, I'm not the only girl am I?" I questioned them.

"Yeah, surely Ikuto told you that right?" Kukai said.

I bunched my fist together. "No, ha-ha he did not."

"Who wants to start hiking?" Ikuto said changing the topic.

I ignored wanting to beat him up and pulled some of my stuff in the car out. It was all laid out on the grass.

"Good luck with that." Ikuto said walking away.

Fuck you Ikuto fuck you I cursed in my mind.

"Here, let me be of assistance." Kairi said getting some of my bags.

"Yeah, wouldn't hurt to help." Kukai said smiling and also helped out.

I smiled at the two. This might be the start of a beautiful friendship.

And then, Ikuto had to ruin a good moment. "Just leave her be!"

"What was that honey?!" I said screaming at him.

"NOTHING DEAR!" Ikuto yelled back, and paced forward.

We set up our tents in an area close by the lake. Of course I didn't do anything since I did not know how to set up a tent, and I was too afraid to fall in some deer crap or a bird's nest.

After we fished we roasted our meal over a fire pit they made.

"You gotta love nature right Amu?" Ikuto said smirking at me while I was soaking wet.

BITCH YOU SO DID THIS ON PURPOSE!

After cooling off, I fell asleep and awoke to see no one there. They weren't in the tents, they weren't by the tree we claimed as our bathroom they were nowhere in sight. I was alone and I started to freak out.

"Amu you're fine you're fine. They'll be right back, or this is a dream ha-ha this is a dream!" I said rocking back and forth by the fire pit.

I jumped up when I heard a noise coming from the bushes. I kept telling myself it was okay that he would be back soon but it wouldn't work.

"Rawr." I heard from the bushes and my heart beated rapidly.

"Very funny Ikuto, come out now!" I said inching forward to the bushes and saw a face of a bear.

And I ran. I ran like there was no tomorrow.

::::::::::::: Ikuto's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Did you see the look on her face so priceless! I almost died laughing at the floor because of Amu.

Kukai and Kairi jumped out of the tree not laughing with me.

"Don't you think that was a little too much Ikuto?" Kukai said looking out to the distance.

"NOPE AHA-HA-HA-HA!" I said laughing hysterically.

"Yes sometimes you can take drastic faults." Kairi said glaring at me like a parent.

I stopped laughing and sighed. "You guys bore me. And, she reaped what she sowed."

"Ikuto that's not funny. What if the same thing happens to you, but it ends up being the real thing." Kairi said folding his arms.

"That's not gonna happen." I said smirking and heard a growling noise behind me.

I laughed and saw something that looked like a bear. "Oh are you going to eat me Baloo the bear ha-ha!"

"Ik-Ikuto I think we should go now!" Kairi and Kukai said shaking and backing away.

"Pshh… I bet it's Amu or some person there's no way that this could be a real bear." I said waving my hands away to them and the bear suddenly stood up.

It towered over me and had its claws out and started growling viciously and loudly. Like an amped up speaker.

"OH SHIT!" I said and we all ran.

I don't know how long we were running but we ran to a far out tree to catch our breath.

"This is all your fault!" Kukai said smacking me with a branch.

I rubbed my arm and yelled at him. "I was just having some fun. What's wrong with that?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?! YOU MADE A BEAR CALL AND HE'S PROBALLY MAULING EVERYTHING BY NOW! AND THAT WAS A NEW TENT I HAD FOR CHRISTMAS! AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE ITMIGHT BE OUT EATING AMUT!" Kairi said blowing up in my face.

I looked at the two of them. "So what? Then it won't be hungry anymore."

They looked at me a little pissed and pushed me off the tree.

"I was kidding, I was kidding. Sheesh." I said walking away to find Amu.

It was just a joke c'mon. Seriously? What's wrong with people now a days?

I looked all around the woods to see Amu but found her nowhere in sight.

I even ran back and forth away front the bear to find her, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

Finally I found a waterfall and found a cave that connected to it only to find a weeping Amu.

I crouched down and gently tapped her on the back. "Amu…"

She jumped up and backed away from me still crying.

"Look its okay now it was just a joke okay?" I said smirking.

"EVERYTHING'S A JOKE TO YOU IDIOT! You don't even take the time to consider people's feelings. Such a guy like you I HATE!" She said screaming at me.

I was angry at that moment. And pulled her towards me. "Hey look at me. I'm sorry okay? I took it to the extreme I'm sorry."

She still tried to push me away, but I didn't get it. Somehow I kept pulling her towards me.

I pulled her into a hug and hugged her remembering Nobuko's words.

"_I'm sure you did not see her good points for the way she acted, but when one gets down so low, no one can bring up herself but her, or a new love."_

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her and stroked her back. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

After Amu stopped crying she noticed she was still in my arms and hit me in the face.

"I can't say I didn't deserve that." I said rubbing my face.

I then turned to her with a serious face. "Amu can I ask you something?"

"What?" She said looking at me still with a teary face.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

She hesitated to answer but looked at me with a straight forward face. "I don't hate you, I just don't like you."

"Ever since?" I said and left her surprised.

"Ever since the first day we met." She looked at me sadly.

_WHAT AMU AND I MET BEFORE?!_

* * *

Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews I will be sure to review back and update

THESE PEOPLE ARE PURE AWESOMENESS

**Foxgrl18**_,__Kyarorain-Chan_**, AMUTOforever305,**_Reggierock,_** Lovestrobe**_, BlueXxfantasy, _**Kawaiimiyu-chan, **_lovehaven_**.**

THEY GET SPECIAL V.I.P TREATMENT!


	7. One sided

Chisa: Toodaloo

Ikuto: What the what?

Amu: It's another way to say hi idiot.

I: Maybe for lame people

CM: BITCH!

I: What? How could you?

CM: Sorry I've been stressed lately

A: Its fine but let me try. [Screams at Ikuto] BITCH!

CM: I think we should let our anger out on Ikuto more.

A: I agree

I: You guys are so hurtful language…

**I loathe you.**

**FLASHBACK!**

"_Ever since the first day we met__." _

**Thursday afternoon**

::::::::::::: Amu's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There was a moment of solemn silence. Ikuto just looked at me with only God knows what expression he had on his face. I liked it better when he talked a lot. It made me so nervous.

And finally the match lit…

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING AMU? DON'T FUCK AROUND WITH ME! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" He said yelling and acting like the idiotic self he is.

I pushed him down so he would shut up and stared at him seriously. "I MET YOU LONG BEFORE OKAY? "

He stood at his place still confused, and calmed down. He then looked at me. "Amu, can you please tell me. Please, I really want to know."

"Fine," I said and took a minute to collect all of my thoughts. "Just like every girl I was in love with you and your music."

Ikuto rocked on the floor anxious. "Understandable."

I ignored him and went on with my narration. "I was the girl who sang your songs daily, I was the girl who had posters all over her room, and I was the girl who was completely in love with anything to do with you period.

I closed my eyes to get a vague image of the passed.

"I felt as if your music was soul moving, and heart lifting. It would help me through break ups, hard times, or just something that helped me to believe in."

I felt a soft smile form upon my lips, but it easily dropped down. "And well, I came to see you for your concert and was easily astounded as usual. It made me actually believed in well love. When I went to your fifth concert I bought one of those Sunkist sodas and opened my cap to found out I won. I won the chance to see you and meet you backstage for free.

I looked to Ikuto to see him still shocked.

"I MET YOU?" Was all he can make out.

I ignored him yet again and continued. My smile completely died down and I was on the end of my story. "But…"

"BUT WHAT?" Ikuto said like a little kid yelling at me.

"But," I said with a sad smile. "I knew it was too good to be true because when I saw you backstage you were already swarmed with fans and said you had no time for kids."

I looked at Ikuto to see how well he would take this. "WAIT WHAT?"

I smiled at him. "You ruined my hopes of seeing you, and I realized that you didn't care at all."

"Amu," Ikuto stated. "Maybe, it was because I didn't hear you or you were-."

"You saw me crying and you didn't even care in the world!"

I saw Ikuto fall silent and put an arm on my shoulder. "Amu you don't know that ha-ha."

"YOU WERE DRUNK YOU WERE SURROUNDED, YOU COULD GIVE A SHIT ABOUT A GIRL'S FEELINGS OKAY. YOU FELT INVINSIBLE I GET IT!" I said shaking it off and scooting away from him.

I look over to see Ikuto still troubled about what I told him. As we met eyes he once again said. "I MET YOU?"

I laughed as if I could care less anymore. "Let's not talk about this please. It just brings bad memories."

Ikuto nodded and stood up. "Well now that we're cool now, how can I make it up to you?"

I thought for awhile and cupped my chin. An idea suddenly struck my mind. It wasn't all that bad for him…

On our way back to the car I was on Ikuto's back tugging his shirts like reins. "Mush mush!" I said striking a fist in the air.

::::::::::::: Ikuto's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damn so what am I to her now, an Alaskan snow dog? The whole time Amu was mushing me I almost forgot about what she told me. I couldn't believe this beast actually was a number one fan of me? Seriously? And I don't even remember ever meeting her….was I too sober at the time?

As Amu and I were almost home my phone buzzed and I picked it up yawning. "Yo." I said casually.

"YOU IDIOT YOU LEFT US AND OUR CAMP GOODS!" I heard Kairi screaming over the phone.

I then heard a sound of someone grabbing the phone and yelling twice as loud. "WHEN I SEE YOU I'LL MAUL YOU LIKE THE BEAR SHOULD HAVE!"

And then click…oh shit I forgot about them. I eyed the clock and then the road over and over again.

"It can't be helped." I said sighing and turned the car around to get them.

::::::::::::::::::::Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz:::::::::::::::::::

_It's me myself and I it's a party every time_

_Just myself and dreams_

_It's better than what you've seen_

_So just look at me_

_Life's better than it seems_

_As long as you se me_

"Thank you JAPAN you were amazing tonight!" I said striking a fist in the air and yelling.

"Woo! Ikuto you're awesome! You're amazing!" The crowd whistled and screamed.

I gave my worldwide smirked and gave a gun sign with my hands. "BAM!" I said striking a pose and saw girls fall.

But something rather someone caught my attention. I saw a pair of beautiful sad, sorrowful eyes exchange a rather hopeless look at me. And who was it? Amu.

The crowd disappeared suddenly and it was just me and Amu looking at each other.

"I was blinded by love. I don't want to live anymore." She said crying at me and sobbed.

She dropped down to her knees and looked at me weakly.

"Amu." I said. I felt sorry for her. Why was I sympathizing at a time like this? I actually did feel sorry for her.

"Ikuto I'm I'm-." Amu said and I suddenly woke up screaming.

"AHHHHH!" I said screaming and rotating my head around.

This is bad why did I have such a dream like that. I removed the sheets of myself and stood up suddenly. Where was Amu I thought. Is she crying? Wait no, no, Ikuto. Get a grip of yourself why do you care?

I quickly slapped myself to get back to reality and ran to the showers for a fresh shower.

After having a nice shower I wrapped the towel around my legs to cover up my well lets say lemons and air humped and danced as I usually did.

[Song: Break your heart- Taio Cruz]

"I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart!"

I then moved down the hallway and felt the nice cold breeze. "I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart!"

I went dirty dancing as I usually do out of the shower and saw Amu's bedroom door opened. I stopped singing when I saw her facing the ground and crouching down floor level. Why was she doing this? She wasn't crying like my dream right?

"Amu, what's wrong?" I said running to her and shaking her.

She looked at me a little drowsy then scanned me up and down for awhile. When realizing what she's witnessing she woke up beating me with her shoe.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU NASTY VERMIN WITH PUSS FILLED TESTACLES!"

I guarded my head and scooted away from her. "Ouch ouch shit I get okay. Shit!

She eyed me carefully in the eyes not daring to look below. "Why are you acting like this?

"WAH-HA-HA YOU KNOW SO YOU'LL WARM UP TO ME…in bed" I said lying.

Oh shit. I realized what I just said and she beated me with her shoe all over again.

After taking a beating for awhile I got fed up with this bitch and stood up causing me to have more force.

She gasped a little in shock and I laughed. "Ha-ha who's stronger now?

She pointed below and I looked down where she pointed at and heard her shriek hard.

"PERVERT, WOMAN PREYER, FREAK OF NATURE!" She started beating me over and over again.

::::::::::::: Amu's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

EWW I CANNOT BELIEVE I SAW HIS KIWIS! Lord please wake me up from this terrible nightmare! Let my eyes see some kind of pureness again!

Ikuto and I walked to Nobuko's office and sat ourselves on the couch. Once we sat down we started yelling things out.

"THISPERSONIREALLYHATETHEYGETONMYNERVES-!"

"QUIET!" Nobuko's voice echoed through the room.

Ikuto and I fell silent. Nobuko then traded her vicious look for a more calmly look. "Ikuto can you please tell me what is going on?"

Damn that old bunch. She just had to ask him first because she just had to love his music…

He looked at Nobuko with frightened eyes. "Amu keeps abusing me when I want to comfort her."

"Is that all?" Nobuko said frowning to him like he was a kid.

Ikuto smiled and nodded, but whimpered again. "Oh and that's not all she also spit in my mouth and made me carry her shopping bags and purse like a packed mule."

"I DIDN'T SPIT IN IT I THREW UP IN IT!" I said grabbing him by the collar.

"I KNOW BUT I WANTED TO CLARIFY THAT IN ANOTHER WAY THAT'S FAR TOO EMBARESSING TO SAY IDIOT!" He said grabbing me also and shaking me.

We both strangled each other and yelled back and forth.

"STUPID EGOISTIC ASSHOLE ASSWIPE!" I said gripping onto him tighter,

"STUPID BIPOLAR MAN HATER!" He yelled back at me and we almost choked each other to death.

Of course Nobuko did something before we could kill ourselves.

We suddenly shook shocked on the couch from the zapping.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS A SHOCKING CHAIR?" Ikuto said on the verge of craziness.

"Yes, I had that installed right after I met you both. It adds a nice touch doesn't it?" She said smiling to us.

Ikuto and I fell on top of the couch exhausted.

"Amu would you please tell me your side of the story?"

I shot up not feeling the pain anymore. "He left me in the woods by myself! There should be two things guys should know! One, to never look in a girl's purse, and 2, to never ever leave a girl in the woods by herself!" I said screaming.

"Oh yeah? Well there are two things a girl should never do! Vomit in a guy's mouth and question sex!" Ikuto said yelling back at me.

"I see you're the same hormone crazy self! All you care about is sex, sex, sex!"

Ikuto huffed and answered back. "And you, you get scared of screwing up so much that you screw up and then you become a crazed Godzilla! Damn! Can't you see I'm trying to help you lonesome bitch!"

"SAY IT AGAIN!" I said reaching out to grab his neck, but we were shocked again.

After Ikuto and I had cooled a bit Nobuko looked at us disappointed and shook her head.

"Amu, what is your type of man?" She said questioning me.

I, who was so terribly confused, took awhile to answer. "A built strong man who won't break my heart, one that doesn't boast about himself and craze sex."

"Maybe if he was a gay then he would be your ideal." Ikuto mumbled and I striked my fist up.

"Ikuto," She said suddenly so I would not jump him again. "What is your ideal woman?"

Ikuto didn't hesitate to answer and leaned back in the chair freely. "A woman with blessed curves, and doesn't mind hot sex."

"YOU IDIOTIC VERMIN!" I spat at him and we were at it again.

"Wait," Nobuko called out. "Do not make me press the button again."

I sighed and Ikuto smirked back at me.

Nobuko moved closer to us and examined us again. "That's surprising; the feeling is increasing higher."

We did not know what crazy nonsense she was spurting out, but still resumed to glare at each other.

"Alright," She pointed her fingers toward the both of us. "Step 2 is to show your affection in public.

"AFFECTION?" We both screamed.

::::::::::::: Ikuto's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Affection my ass, how was I to do such a horrid thing with a horrid person.

I raised my hand. "I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged." Amu said glaring at me with a scarily expression on her face.

"Just kidding dear," I said with a smile then murmured. "You suck bitch..."

On our way home Amu and I were silent again. What was there to talk about? How much we hated each others guts and then argue?

I couldn't take this anymore, and I'm pretty sure Amu couldn't take it either. So that's when I decided…

"Amu-."

She suddenly screamed when we saw something in the middle of the road. I swerved unsteadily unprepared and took a deep breath to breath.

"DAMN YOU CRAZY BITCH YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" I yelled but look to see Amu out of the car.

I got out seeing Amu crouched down and petting a white small dog. As I inched forward I saw her turn around with puppy dog eyes. "Can we keep him?" She said peering up at me.

"No." I said bluntly and turned around.

I hated dogs. Ever since an incident that occurred when I was little I hated them. I do cats I'm much more of a cat person.

She threw her shoe at me and I stopped then glared at her.

"Why? I can't just leave it here!"

I turned around again, but felt a tug on my shirt. "Please Ikuto." She said looking at me with a sad look on her face. "Please…"

I looked at her for awhile and shook my head. "Amu, no means-."

"Ikuto kun…" She said staring at me deeply and twisted the ends of her hair.

"FINE BUT DON'T THINK WE'RE KEEPING IT FOR A LONG TIME SHEESH!"

Damn how could I give in so easily to that face? She actually looked cute…surprisingly….

As I was bending down to sit down on the couch Amu quickly shoved me away.

"BITCH WHAT THE HELL?" I said on the ground.

She sat beside that thing we picked up and stroked its hair. "Sumo is here, so you have to be more careful."

"SUMO?" I got up yelling at her.

She nodded and turned back smiling at him. "Who's a good boy, yes good boy." Amu said smiling at him.

I decided to have some fun with Amu and smirked with enthusiasm. "Amu," I said stroking her chin. "Who's a good girl?"

She pinched me hard, moved Sumo over to the right and punched me really hard. "SHIT FOR BRAINS!" She then walked off.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" I yelled back and eyed the snow colored canine.

"Fuck you!" I heard her yelling from a far off distance.

"What you starin at?" I looked at the thing on the couch annoyed.

Sumo tilted his head to the right confused and suddenly jumped onto me licking me.

"AMU GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" I said yelling and she came over snatching him up.

She cared him carefully and touched noses together with him. I got annoyed for awhile and swung my legs on the table.

"I think you should rest up for tomorrow." Amu said smiling at me.

Creepy…I shivered…

"I'll pass." I sad and turned on my stomach taking most of the room.

"But, it's for something important for us to attend." She said with the same creepy smile.

I, who was still laid on my stomach, looked at her lazily with one eye. "For what?"

She swung back and forth still smiling and added. "Tomorrow's doggy lessons."

_HUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?_

* * *

Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews I will be sure to review back and update

P.s. I will review back as soon as I get back on **Sunday**. I'm going to San Antonio woo!

THESE PEOPLE ARE DESTINED FOR GREATNESS

**Foxgrl18**_,__Spookyskity-chan_**, Lovehaven,**_Jez-Amutolover110, _**Kawaiimiyu-chan, **_AMUTOForever305_**. FlowerFairy9751, **_Pridaela, _**Lovestrobe, **_liLpAndaBear, _**GakuenAliceGRL, **_imrandomcuzimcoolthatway, _**Reggierock, **_Kyarorain-Chan, _**BlueXxfantasy**_, and BlackButterflyCross._

YA DIGG VIRTUAL BANANAS?


	8. Lessons Learned

Chisa: Updated woot woot!

Amu: Yay!

Ikuto: You both get excited for me as always

CM: YES!

A: NOO! Wha Chisa?

CM: Sorry Amu, I don't know if it's face or his cat ears or his sexy-

A: CHISA?

CM: Shutting up!

A: What are you smirking about?

I: You're jealous face…

A: WAS NOT WHO GIVES A DAMN LANGUAGE KIDS!

**I loathe you.**

**FLASHBACK!**

"_Tomorrow's doggy lessons__." _

**Thursday afternoon**

::::::::::::: Amu's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ikuto was caught off guard once again and jumped onto the couch yelling. "OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU'LL MAKE ME ATTEND SUCH A FRIVULOUS THING!"

I could feel my eyebrow twitch up and at an instance caught fire. "FRIVULOUS? YOU BEING SCARED IS FRIVULOUS!"

"Like hell I'd go there you beast!"

I threw pillows at him and shielded Sumo's ears. "WHO'S THE BEAST? AND DON'T SCREAM IN FRONT OF SUMO YOU"RE HURTING HIS EARS!"

"YOU'RE HURTING MY EARS DAMMIT! YOU CAN TRY TAKING ME DEAD OR ALIVE BECAUSE I REPEAT YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME IN THAT FORSAKEN PLACE!" Ikuto said looking at me and screaming louder.

I put Sumo down on the floor and cracked my knuckles. "Bet."

In the end, I ended up winning and we reached the Pet care center. But, of course we had to wear disguises. I didn't want annoying fans and the press to come over and ruin my Sumo's lessons. I was wearing a brown wig and headband, and Ikuto was wearing a black wig and sunglasses.

As I went inside holding Sumo Ikuto was squirming behind us looking and whining at the other pets. "Don't touch me, don't touch me!"

I rolled my eyes and soon enough we reached the training center. "Would you calm down," I said looking at Ikuto annoyed. "It's a tiny Chihuahua."

Ikuto backed over to me after getting scared of the tiniest dog in the room.

As I took off the leash on Sumo; Yaya winked to me and stepped on top of a stool to be visible to everyone.

"Welcome to the Pet care training center. I am Yaya, your expert in training. Like the head pack leader ha-ha." Yaya said happily.

"Oh god…kill me now. " Ikuto said loudly and I whipped him in the face with the leash.

Ikuto grunted and Yaya continued. "So, in order to train your loveable pets we have to train them firm yet gently.

Yaya came over to Sumo and stroked him. "First off is obedience. Make sure your dog knows who they are talking to. Would you like to go first Am-Ameka?" Yaya said almost spilling out my name.

I put Sumo across from me by a few feet and went back to the spot where Ikuto was. I bended down and clapped my hands together. "Come, Sumo."

Sumo just looked at me and wagged his tail.

I jumped up excitedly. "See that should count right?"

"No," Ikuto said getting in front of me. "You have to call him so he'll come over here idiot. Like this."

He then whistled and Sumo instantly averted his gaze to Ikuto. "Come here dumbass, come here."

Sumo ran over to him. Noticing this I took off my shoe and beated him again. "That's not his name! DON"T CALL HIM DUMBASS DUMBSASS!"

Yaya laughed and Sumo barked so I would stop hitting Ikuto.

"Um let's try that again." Yaya laughed and we continued.

After a couple of tried of Sumo not running up to us when Ikuto said dumbass; He finally obeyed. From teaching the dogs not to chew, to potty training him we were exhausted.

We decided-well scratch that out I decided since Sumo got wet we would head to groom him. But, of course I expected to do most of the work.

"Hey Amu, how long do we have to do this crap-?" Ikuto said but stopped when he witnessed someone.

"Ikuto is that you nyaa?" A boy that looked about seventeen said looking at him.

"Why are you working in this dump?" Ikuto said bluntly.

I shoved Ikuto aside and looked at them. "Ikuto don't be rude to him ha-ha sorry about that. Wait, how do you know Ikuto?" I said scanning him up and down they looked so identical. Except for this guy has purple hair, was a bit smaller, and shorter.

"Because he's my cousin." The guy said with a smile.

::::::::::::: Ikuto's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I brushed a shocked Amu and put a hand on his shoulder. "So seriously, why are you in this dump?"

"Well, I love pets." He said and." I cringed. He laughed then spoke looking at Amu. "And I see this is your lovely new wife hello I'm Yoru."

He then kissed the hand of the jaw wide Amu.

I felt annoyed and sat on top of a nearby chair. "You want her? Go ahead knock yourself out."

Amu threw her shoe at me and hugged him. I looked at her angrily as she hugged him and Yoru crashed into her chest. I admit I was jealous. Who wouldn't want to dive in a chest of C's?

"BITCH DON'T MOLEST MY COUSIN! IF ANYTHING YOU SHOULD MOLEST ME!" I said yelling at her and she beat me with her shoe all over again.

Yoru led us to the bath tub and ran the water. "Okay, Amu please put Sumo in here."

Amu followed as ordered and bent over putting Sumo in the tub. As she bent over I noticed Yoru blush looking at her assets and I threw him out of the tub.

"I'll do it since we're burning time. Go ahead go on, go somewhere and kiss a dog like you usual do." I said shooing him away and he went away.

"So Amu it's just you and m-." I said but she quickly shoved shampoo bottles at me.

I rubbed the side of my head and growled. But I smiled with joy upon seeing her get all wet by the shower head she was carrying.

"Don't just stand there rub him!"

I cupped my chin and thought for awhile. "If I do will you rub me?"

She grew annoyed and hit me with the shower head.

I growled touching Sumo. It was gross. How you had to go over under over under all over again!

"You missed one place." Amu said pointing to his rear.

"Ah shit you gotta be-."

Amu quickly cut me off by taking a bat at my head.

I cringed touching the place that was needed to be touched. Shit I've never touched a fucking ugh I can't even say it right now the thought pains my mind.

All I thought was _FUCK THIS BITCH SHE SUCKS ASS I'LL MAKE HER PAY!_

Once I was done I quickly washed my hands for about twenty minutes or so and dragged my way to Yoru.

"So, how's the plans going along?" He said brushing a dog.

I fell on the floor almost unconscious. "What plans?"

He shook his head and continued. "You know for the wedding.

Oh great. I just remembered that I had to marry the beast. I wander if she really wants to go through it. I mean I don't mind I just wanna get in her pants.

"Cant wait till the honeymoon." I said with that same thought.

Yoru laughed and gently tapped the dog on the head. "This girl must be really special. What is it about her that draws you so close to her? You guys look like you share a bond."

I thought awhile of what Yoru said. Course its never boring with Amu, and we piss the hell out of each other but maybe that's why woah Ikuto never mind!

"We share the bond of hate…" I mumbled and Amu came in.

She smiled and offered to lend a hand to Yoru. I growled, why would this bitch help him and not me! STUPID BITCH I'M NOT ATTRACTIVE TO YOU AT ALL!

"In a month, in a year." Both me and Amu said different responses.

"Honey," I said glaring at her. "Don't you think we should wait awhile?"

She glared at me back with such intensity. "If we wait any longer someone would end up beating us! I mean I'd beat you sweetheart because I can't wait to go to Hawaii!"

Amu said babbling about some unwanted shit I didn't know about. Ah fuck why the hell did I say our honeymoon would be in Hawaii? That stupid shitty prince is responsible.

"Fine in a month it is. And I cannot wait for the Honeymoon honey." I said smirking to her and she bunched her fist up.

Yoru looked at me confused. "You mean you haven't done it yet?"

Amu stood quiet while I screamed out. "Try a fucking week! I mean um yeah she's too pure.

Amu elbowed me and I shut up.

"Oh well good luck on your plans and honeymoon." Yoru said and winked at me.

Amu gave me a look that meant she'd grave me to my death, and we headed to go.

In the car my mind was trying to think of ideas so I would lure Amu into bed with me. What do I do take off my shirt? No she'd bruise me? Should I drop my pants? Nah she'd kick the money makers. What the hell would win Amu's heart?

Amu turned up the radio to a song of mine. I shot her a look.

"What? Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I don't like this song. This is my favorite song."

_Girl, what you got next to me on the scene as we dream and I keep my heart keep goin_

_Girl, is it you that I want more than anything in this lifetime baby_

_Girl, you twist and shake my world it's not just ordinary girl…_

_You are no ordinary girl…._

And then a clever slick idea struck my mind… Amu I know you will fall for me.

::::::::::::: Amu's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day I arose to such a peaceful slumber. When I headed downstairs after taking a shower I eat my freshly made croissants, eggs, and bacon. I had been wondering why it had been quiet. Where was Ikuto?

"Miss Hinamori, you're cardinally invited to Ikuto's afternoon concert." Nadeshiko said with a smile.

I finished my plate and looked at Nadeshiko. "Concert? Don't wanna."

I then went back to eating. Nadeshiko again brought out a smile and looked at me sadly. "This is not just any ordinary concert. It's important because it's for you especially."

I gave Nadeshiko a look and fell silent. This horrid monster wants to make a concert for me? Over his dead body I thought.

"Don't wanna." I said so Nadeshiko would say something.

"But Miss Hinamori, he wants you to be there he really does. Trust me; I'm such a good friend of his." Nadeshiko said still giving me a sad frown.

I groaned and nodded my head silently. "I'm only doing this since you so kindly talked me into it…but this is such a bad idea." I then sighed.

"Oh and another thing Miss Hinamori," Nadeshiko said with a smile and whooped out a red revealing dress. "You have to wear this especially made for you."

Oh my heck…what was I thinking?

I wobbled down the stairs and Nadeshiko snapped at least a hundred pictures. "You look so beautiful Miss Hinamori! Remember to smile he-he." She said and took more.

I quickly hurried out the door and into the limo tossing off my heels.

"Really just what is he thinking?" I questioned myself and sighed.

I took a breath in when I saw the press all over at the stadium. I was afraid I might trip or fall or flash my undies. But, I gobbled up my fears when the door opened and flashed a smile and waved to the people.

"Amu, is it true you have bad experience in men?" One of the reporters said flashing the lights in my face.

_Careful Amu, they just want you to make a fool out of yourself. _

"Yes, until I found him." I said and brushed passed them.

Another reporter made its way and blocked my path. "I heard that you can eat a five foot corny dog."

_Easy Amu, they're just a bunch of idiots. I can take them…_

I smiled and laughed. "I wish that's so amazing. I give props to anyone who could."

_I got this…_

"According to Ikuto he said you guys will be having your honeymoon at Egypt? Is this true?"

"WHAT?" I screamed and notice tension. It was quiet for a few seconds and I laughed.

"I really hope so! I love Egypt I've always wanted to go." I said cheerfully and clasped my hands together.

I then dashed a smile and walked passed them into the stadium.

I'm gonna kill you Ikuto!

I was guided to a nearby seat by Tadase and Ami. Great, just my luck.

"Hey Amu!" They both said happily avoiding the awkward moment.

"Ikuto," She said suddenly so I would not jump him again. "What is your ideal woman?"

I smiled and hugged them. "Hey what a small world huh?" I said patting them hard on the back.

"Yeah." They laughed and sat down.

I avoided eye contact with them and gazed onto the stadium. "So, what brings you guys here?"

Ami cheered. "Well Ikuto said it was very important for me- I mean us to attend ha-ha."

I laughed along with her hysterically and lounged in my seat. "Hah yeah…"

Damn bitch! I have bigger boobs than you!

The lights toned down and a drummer came out making a beat. The crowd instantly went wild when Ikuto came out with a tux.

He waved to the crowd and spotted me. He smiled to me and I instantly turned around to see if he was looking at someone else, but he just shook his head laughing.

"Sorry for the sudden concert Seiso! But, this is important. Because this goes out to my very special girl."

I dropped silent and fell eyes fall upon me.

::::::::::::: Ikuto's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The camera zoomed onto a tranced Amu and cheers were made.

I laughed and the music played.

_Girl, what you got next to me on the scene as we dream and I keep my heart keep goin_

_Girl, is it you that I want more than anything in this lifetime baby_

_Girl, you twist and shake my world it's not just ordinary girl…_

_You are no ordinary girl…._

I saw Amu almost tear up and put her hands over her mouth still astounded. Going as plan yes…

_Is it your smile? Is it your lips? Is it everything you are?_

_Is it your touch? Is it your kiss? Baby I love you for who you are._

_And I'm not letting you go girl…_

_No, I won't let you go girl…_

_Woo!_

I then looked to Amu and saw her look at me not expecting anything. I just laughed and air kissed her which I don't know why it was more of a reactive reaction.

_I'm not letting you go…girl woo!_

_I'd be alone without you girl woo!_

_I love you too much girl._

I met eyes with Amu's and looked at her for the final lyrics.

"And I just love you too much girl…"

There was a cheer with my finish and I was still meeting eyes with Amu. I quickly switched my view to the crowd and put a fist up.

After the crowd went crazy I sang one more song and another band closed in for me. I splashed water in my face to release any thoughts.

I flinched up when someone tapped me lightly. "Are you okay Ikuto you look sick?" Kukai said throwing a towel at me.

"No I'm not I'm great as ever." I said lying. My stomach hurt like hell and I was burning up.

I headed to the front of the stadium and met up with Amu. She was still lost for words and I smiled at her. Once I did she blushed and I snickered to myself.

"Ikuto the whole point of this concert was for your fiancée?"

I smiled and put an arm around Amu. "But of course.

We then headed into the limo and Amu was still quiet.

"How's that for publicity hmm? Nobuko would be so proud." I said with a goofy smile plastered on my face.

Still Amu was quiet this was not like her.

"Oh I get it you're hungry? What do you want some ribs come on it won't hurt."

Still the girl didn't peep a word.

I snickered now's my chance I thought. I then pulled my arms around her and pulled her in. "What are you falling for me?" I said smirking.

For some reason seeing her sad expression made me sad myself. Did she not like it? Was she not impressed? Did she not like that joke?

Before I could say anything I felt my vision go blurry and next thing I knew I collapsed.

And shit I thought. There's no way Amu would help me.

_I don't deserve to be helped…_

I felt my eyes lit up when I felt a cold pack on my forehead. I blinked a few times to get a clear image and the figure made out Amu.

"Amu?" I lashed up but she quickly pushed me down.

"Lay down! You won't be able to heal." She said and put a tray on top of me.

I looked at her confused. "Is this soup?"

"Yes now eat!" She commanded and I weakly held my spoon.

She grew annoyed at how long I took getting halfway and shoved it into my mouth.

"HERE LET ME DO IT!" She said grabbing the spoon and feeding me.

"I never said that I-."

"JUST LET ME!" She yelled back and I coughed.

I removed the tray and set it on my nightstand. "Amu, its okay I'll just drink some orange juice or something." I said taking breaths.

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY! DIDN'T YOU EVER LET ANYONE TAKE CARE OF YOU BEFORE?" She said yelling at me and shoved the tray back to me.

I shook my head and felt my hair fall upon my eyes. "No, it's just always been _me_.

I saw Amu frown at me giving me sympathy. "Just you?"

I nodded my head and coughed. "After my Mother died my family didn't want anything to do with me."

_It's always been like this… me, myself, and I. That is the only person I can rely on._

* * *

Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews I will be sure to review back and update

Yay finally Ikuto and Amu's bond is strengthening kyaa!

LOVE CHUU PEOPLE!

**.Lovelyx.**_,__lovestrobe_**, AMUTOForever305. **_Foxgrl18_**, Cecil Hoshina**_, FlowerFairy9751_**, GakuenAliceGRL,**_ BlackButterflyCross, _**xXYoraXx**, _Elya424, _**and Reggierock.**

I'll be asking random questions and I want you to respond please.

QUESTION OF THE DAY: Who is the **hottest** anime guy?

Doesn't have to be in Shugo Chara; I just want to see your personal opinions. Kayy thanks


	9. Understanding

Chisa: Here we go guys!

Ikuto: *Stomach grumbles

Amu: Ikuto don't be rude!

I: THEN MAKE ME FOOD WOMAN!

A: [Gives cupcake to Ikuto and he chokes]

CM: POISON?

A: NO! THE IDIOT ATE IT TOO FAST!

I: No…I must live! I must go on for the fan girls

A: [Hits him] BASTARD!

CM: I think you should say sorry Ikuto

I: [Scarfed down cupcake] I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO GOD DAMN SEXY LANGUAGE KIDS!

**I loathe you.**

**FLASHBACK!**

"_After my Mother died my family didn't want anything to do with me__." _

**Friday**

::::::::::::: Amu's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Call me crazy, but I actually felt sorry for him. Alone? Was that why he was so dysfunctional?

"What do you mean?" I questioned him.

He who still had an ice pack on his head yelled. "Don't you get it? They didn't want me! They didn't care about me! I was just a damn mistake that happened!"

I had never seen Ikuto this emotional before. I never knew he could show this part of him. It made me feel so bad, and somehow I wanted to help him. He needed it.

"People were never meant to be mistakes," I said soothingly. "Sometimes they can come up to be a surprise, but everything happens for a reason."

A fake smile plastered stuck on Ikuto's lips. "Exactly, which is why they got rid of me."

I had nothing left to say. Was there something left to say? After him piling his life story on me I felt horrible. Horrible that I always hit him and convinced myself I despised his guts. It was so sad it was sickening.

"Are you pitying me? Just forget about it its fine." Ikuto said trying to avoid the conversation.

I had made up my mind at that moment. Maybe if we work together we both can make something out of this. Maybe we could be friends; maybe I could help him find that special someone that he needs… maybe we could end up saving each other.

"Now if you will just leave me be; I'll be getting some sleep now." Ikuto took something fluffy from his side and used it as a pillow.

He squealed like a girl upon it moving and jumping in my lap. "Ah dammit it was just the dumb dog!"

I made up my mind that I was going to help him. I gently moved my hand over his forehead and pushed back his long hair. He jumped up turning around.

He jumped up turning around. "What you're still here-?" He stopped when he felt a kiss on his forehead.

I stood there frozen_. _Number 1, I just kissed him with a reactive reaction I don't know why the hell why! And secondly,he looks adorable when he's sick he has little blush spots on his cheeks aww- Amu get a grip!

"Its what my Mother always did when I was sick. It helped me get better ha-ha-ha." I said nervously and fumbled with my fingers.

Sumo just looked at us amused and Ikuto still had no reaction. I quickly grabbed the plate and put it on top of Ikuto. "Eat up dammit!"

After spoon feeding him and giving him more kisses due to him complaining he finally fell asleep. I liked him so much better when he's sick. He's a bit nicer and looks actually good in his sleep…

For some reason I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to make sure he was okay.

I felt his forehead and sighed. His fever was still the same. Maybe changing his clothes would be a good idea….but what if he thinks I'm a pervert?

I quickly shake my head and bite the bottom of my lip. I mean its not that I want to see his body right? Even though I heard it really looks nice, but PSHH WHO CARES? PSHH!

Ah shit might as well take my chances.

I quietly removed the blanket over his body and watched him curl up. I sighed a little and I could hear the sound of my heart going thump thump thump. I quickly yet quietly moved above him and tried not to make another sound. I gasped in horror to see Sumo licking my leg.

"Shhh! Stop he might wake up." I whispered to him lightly, but Sumo paused then licked me even more.

"No! No! No! No! Noahhhahhahahahaha!" I said accidentally laughing loud and Ikuto's eyes shot up meeting mine.

He looked at me oddly and scrunched his eyebrows together. "Amu what are you doing?"

"Oh dear I think I sleep walked aha-ha-ha!" I said laughing hysterical.

Ikuto turned his head again and spoke frankly. "Please get off me."

I was puzzled. Ikuto was so sick he didn't want to get in my pants? Was that even possible? The questions were filling my mind. I was so surprised he didn't hit a move on me.

I scrambled away from him and sat Indian style on the bed. The voice of my voice was hush, and soft. "Ikuto are you lonely?"

::::::::::::: Ikuto's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I looked at little Amu in disbelief. Is she pitying me? Ah shit I hate it when it comes to this.

"Not really. I'm used to it so-."

"You are lonely aren't you?" She said stopping me.

There was a grasp of silence. I started to feel gloomy memories kept piling in. A few more seconds of this and my pain will start to haunt me.

"Are you kidding idiot? Of course I'm not. How can a rock star/actor/most wanted bad boy in Japan be lonely? Me pshhhh." I said trying to boast and smile.

"Nobody wants to be lonely," Amu said with her wailing voice. "Nobody likes the feeling and loneliness of it."

I laughed and scratched my head. "Amu what nonsense are you spilling its fine I'm alright."

The next thing I knew I saw her crying. This made my eyes want to fall out of my head. I never wanted to see a woman cry again. Not after seeing my Mother…

I quickly jumped off of the bed and headed for the bathroom. I didn't want to see this. A few more steps more and I'd be out of the-.

She tugged the back of my shirt and I instantly stopped.

"C-can you please go back in bed. You're still sick and you still need to be treated." She said softly and continued to grip the back of my shirt.

I slowly turned around and she released her grip. I climbed back into the bed weakly and turned around hoping to avoid seeing her face.

"Ikuto." She said calling my name softly.

Didn't dare to move and responded with a hum.

"Since your fever hasn't changed yet the best solution is to always change clothes and wrap very tightly in a blanket. But, if you don't want to its f-."

"I'm fine with it. I'm fine with everything. So don't cry okay?" I said comforting words to her and she stopped sniffling.

I heard the sounds of drawers open and close and the footsteps coming closer to me. Amu set them on the bed for me and still continued to stand.

"I can do it." I said slowly turning around to get up and felt weak as ever.

Amu carried the clothes closer to me and leaned closer on the bed. She was trying to help me.

She was blushing madly and didn't look me in the eyes. I can't believe this thing can be cute…like a little kitten.

"Umm please sit up." She said finally meeting eyes with me.

I did as told and blushed to see her move closer to me. She leaned forward to me lifting up the sweaty and warm shirt that I had worn. She moved it gently and yet so fast. I started to feel another blush creep my face when she leaned forward yet again, except there was a nice view of her boobs in my face.

_So this was how Yoru felt!_

Ah shit I don't know why but I suddenly closed my eyes. I mean if I opened them there would be no holding back. And this was Amu we're talking about. She would hate me if we would have sex.

"Ikuto?" She questioned me and put her hands on top of my forehead.

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shot! Oh shit! Once I opened my eyes I saw her glaring at me and another pair in my face. The money making pair!

Damn they were like looking right at me. I wanted to grab and lick and do a lot more to those things and I couldn't take it anymore. My manhood would come out.

"Amu, I think you should go and breast ah I mean you should go and rest!" I said and backed up until I reached the wall.

Amu looked at me confused and then smiled. She actually smiled. Usually when I say things that are repulsive to her she hits me or beats me with her shoe. What happened?

She continued to smile at me and then drew closer to me. This is it I thought. This is where the beating happens…

And then she struck me by surprise and kissed me at the top of my forehead and touched my cheeks.

She then wrapped me in the blankets and smiled at me yet again. "You're right. If you need anything please call me." She said with a smile and left.

I sat dumfounded after she left. What the hell? Amu can actually have a side like this? If I knew all along I wouldn't have a problem marrying her. For some reason this girl gets me eager on wanting to know more about her.

And so with the thought of that, I swore I fell asleep with a smile on my face and the taste of her lips still stuck with that kiss.

I woke up feeling great. I scrambled out of bed remembering yesterday and didn't wait a second to find Amu.

I found Amu downstairs and ran to her with open arms. "Amu!"

She turned around and swung her fist into my face.

"Ah what the fuck?" I said rubbing my face.

Amu turned around holding her fist up. "If you think I'd be nice now on you're a million years away big boy!"

"YOU BITCH WHO HITS A SICK PERSON?"

"You're not sick anymore! Therefore you're my target of anger again!" She said yelling back at me.

I grew angry and went back bickering at her. "Well then at least give me a morning kiss!"

Amu cupped my face and kissed me with her soft, gentle lips.

"There satisfied?" She said annoyed.

::::::::::::: Amu's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

OH MY GOD I KISSED HIM AGAIN! Well he wouldn't shut up that's the only reason why. I'm not drawn to his kisses like his packs- I mean wait what?

"AT LEAST LET IT BE ON THE LIPS!" Ikuto whined and pointed to his lips.

I crashed my hand onto his face again and went my normal day.

Ikuto was in his studio recording god knows what and I spent the day doing Taebo with Nadeshiko.

"That's it girl work it!" Nadeshiko said cheering me on as we lifted our legs up.

I stood beside her breathless. "Y-You must do this often don't you?"

She laughed at me and added with a smile. "I used to make Ikuto do this every Saturday morning ha-ha."

I frowned with disappointment. It seems Ikuto and Nadeshiko are close. What am I saying? Why should I care? I only pity him because his family left him.

"It seems you guys are getting along quite well?" She said smiling to me.

I kicked the air exhausted while Nadeshiko was moving lightning fast. "Ha-ha well you could say I dislike him less."

She responded with a smile and we rested for awhile. I couldn't help but to want to know where they stand. How they met? Or were they in a relationship before? He never once back talked Nadeshiko…

"Hey Nadeshiko just exactly what are you to Ikuto?" I said openly without realizing it.

She looked at me wide eyed and laughed. "Amu, I can guarantee you I do NOT like Ikuto that way. So don't worry about it."

"WHO'S WORRIED?" I screamed and Nadeshiko laughed at me.

I fell down wiped out as a bottle hit my head. "IKUTO?"

"Sorry I mistook you for the other trash." Ikuto said laughing and I growled.

Nadeshiko stood up and giggled upon seeing us. "You two seem to be so loving today."

"WHAT WHO?" Was the only thing we could make out.

Nadeshiko continue to smile and walked toward Ikuto. "I have that _important_ thing to attend to so can you be a dear and drive me there?"

"That _important_ thing?" Ikuto questioned her like he knew what she was saying.

I didn't get it why was it so important?

"Alright." He said and I was so angry. He just goes with whatever Nadeshiko says and I have to beg him and hit him in order to follow. Such a man is so vulgar!

I threw the bottle back at Ikuto's face along with Sumo's squeaky toy. "Finally he's going! Freedom at last!"

He pounded his fist onto the wall and glared at me. "Why you…"

"Amu Chan we're very sorry. It's for an important matter okay?" Nadeshiko said smiling and they went on their way.

Once they left I called Yaya and Rima up on the phone on three way.

"I mean isn't that repulsive what he's doing! Such a man is no good why am I marrying this fool! I mean can you believe that all she had to do was ask ONE TIME ONE TIME DAMMIT!"

It was silent for awhile and Rima came in to speak. "Amu calm down, and isn't it fine since you're doing this to get back at your sister and ex? If you are doing this you have to make sure you don't do one thing. That is to _not_ fall in love with him."

I laughed constantly and didn't quite get that sinked into my brain. "Yeah right like I'll fall for that moron! Oh look at me I'm falling for a guy that is a total pig and air humps after he takes showers!"

It always got quiet once I screamed. You can hear Rima's breathing and Yaya snacking on something she could get her hands on.

"But Amu Chi you're lucky. What girl wouldn't want Ikuto? And he seems like he really likes you!" Yaya said while munching on some chips.

My mind was going bezerk. She's just making my head totally spin even more and I was sick of talking about Ikuto. I've reached my limit. "NOT ME I'M HAPPY WITH BEING SINGLE! WHO CARES IF YOU CAN'T FIND A FAITHFUL MAN WHO CARES? YOU KNOW WHAT I SHOULD GET? AN INSEMINATION!"

It was quiet until Rima started yelling. "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO INSERT A STRANGER'S SPERM IN YOU!"

"Why not as long as I can't see his face its fine!" I said yelling back at her.

The whole time Rima and I shot back yelling at each other. "YOU IDIOT HE MIGHT BE SOME OLD HAG!"

"Great the older the better. They're more mature."

"What?" Rima started but was caught off by Yaya.

"THAT'S IT IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP WE WON'T GET ANYWHERE! NOW IT'S TIME FOR PLAN B!"

::::::::::::: Ikuto's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I woke up to applauses and cheers.

"Oh great it's finally over." I said with a smile and wiped my drool off.

I headed backstage and leaned on the chair. The next thing I knew there was Nadeshiko standing in front of me with a short skirt and a furry boa around Nadeshiko's neck.

"Don't I look sexy?" Nadeshiko said coming closer.

"Of course….not." I said banging Nadeshiko on the head and his wig came out.

I leaned back in the chair boredly. "So how long are you going to keep this up?"

He looked himself in the mirror and smiled. "Until Mother comes and I prove I'm worthy to be the head of my family clan."

"Man that sucks," I said taking out beer from the mini fridge. "Being the head honcho you have to master womanly skills eww."

He shook his head. "Nah, I actually like it. No wonder girls feel all fabulous all the time."

"Gay." I added and he punched me at the side of my head.

"Why does everyone do that? Now Amu's starting to do that." I said rubbing my head.

Naghiko stopped glaring at me and switched his mood. "Oh, by the way did I mention that she said something about a certain somebody?"

"And did I mention if you didn't tell me about this certain somebody. You'll get hurt from this somebody." I said pointing to myself.

He laughed and sat down beside me. "She asked today what I mean to you."

"Really?" I Questioned. Amu cares?

When I kind of take that to mind I really do think that it's something worth thinking about. Amu is the type that doesn't show her emotions and pushes people away. Mostly men from bad experiences so I've heard. But it blows my mind thinking that she actually cares about me and Nadeshiko.

"So what will we be? Secret lovers? An unrequited love? A couple with fate laid upon us-." Naghiko joked around and I punched him back.

I drank all of my beer and stood up. This was making my head hurt. I wanted to feel stress free. I wanted to get fucked up…

"Come on Naghiko we're going to the club." I said walking over to him.

"What are you doing? You should have a curfew! NO DON'T TAKE ME HOSTAGE!" Naghiko cried out while I dragged him.

The truth is I have no problem with Amu liking me. I'm just afraid I might like her back. I'm afraid she might betray me like the other women who went for my money.

_I'm afraid that I could actually fall in love with her… I know crazy right?_

* * *

Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews I will be sure to review back and update

LOVE CHUU PEOPLE!

**.Lovelyx.**_,__AMUTOForever305_**. Cecil Hoshina**_, Foxgrl18, _**Lovestrobe**_, Stealthy Ninja, _**FlowerFairy9751, **_TheWolfPerson_**, GakuenAliceGRL,**_ lovehaven, _**.x**, _and Reggierock_

PREVIOUS QUESTION: Who is the hottest anime guy?

_YOUR ANSWERS_: Zero, Kukai, and Ikuto woot woot!

QUESTION OF THE DAY: What is your favorite anime quote?


	10. Closer, yet far apart

Chisa: SUMMERTIME!

Amu: I can't wait to go to the beach

Ikuto: Can't wait to see you topless at the beach

A: IDIOT! [Knocks him out]

CM: Someday you'll end up killing him

A: Eh that's his problem not mine

I: HELLO I WAS JUST KNOCKED UNCONCIOUS AND YOU GUYS DIDN"T DO A DAMN THING!

CM: Sorry Ikuto we almost forgot about you. What would you like us to do?

I: I want you both to go topless for me.

CM: *Eyes light up with fire. What?

A: I think we should hang the pervert… LANGUAGE KIDS!

**I loathe you.**

**FLASHBACK!**

_I'm afraid that I could actually fall in love with her… I know crazy right?_

**Saturday**

::::::::::::: Amu's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He's such a brain dead idiot. Oh sure he'll just listen to Nadeshiko the first time. Such an idiot is so stupid so idiotic! But, yet I can't make out why I am currently following Ikuto and Nadeshiko in a taxi.

"Look at him riding his Porsche so freely with Nadeshiko. I never got to sit in the front!" I said crossing my arms.

Rima was on the right passenger seat and looked at me unamused. "Sounds like someone's jealous."

"WHO WOULD BE?" I lashed out at her and went back to pouting.

I grew annoyed when I heard on my left side Yaya snacking on some crispy chips. "DO YOU NOT EVEN CARE AT ALL?"

"Nope." She said carelessly and went back to eating.

Soon enough we stopped in front of a night club. I immediately jumped out of the car and was going to lock down Ikuto until Rima and Yaya threw me in the bushes with them.

Rima almost suffocated me as Ikuto and Nadeshiko were walking by. I was ready to maul Ikuto when he led Nadeshiko along the way. "Look Nadeshiko we did this before calm down."

WHAT? Did what before?

Ikuto then smirked. "Don't worry we'll get fucked up so much tonight that we won't even remember what we'll do. "

My mind was in a spiral so fucked up? Innocent Nadeshiko is that type?

"I must stop them!" I said trying to jump out of the bushes, but was jerked back by Rima and Yaya.

Rima separated me from Yaya and locked her arms on me. "Now wait just a second Amu, you don't know that for sure."

I inhaled and exhaled and then inhaled and exhaled again. I was going to blow…

"TO WOMANHOOD!" I broke out of their grasp and screamed my battle cry. I then jumped over to the security man who was blocking my way.

"I'm with them." I said pointing to Ikuto and Nadeshiko who were already inside.

"Sure you are, right after the rest of these people." He sneered and pointed to a long line.

I restrained the thought of wanting to dig my fist in his face and smiled. "Look, I know it's hard for you. Having to be the Security Guard and waiting outside having no fun. Tell you what if you let me inside I will promise drinks will be on me."

The big dude lowered his head at the same height my face was and aimed his eyes at my chest. "Tell you what if you flash these babies at me and give me a little somethin somethin then I'll let you in honey."

Honey. He said Honey. As in the sweet substance that goes great in lots of things. Or the names for kids, husbands. Did I mention that I hate being Honey? It reminds me of a perverted dick!

"How's this honey?" I smiled taking his arm and flipped him over.

You do NOT mess with a chick who took Tae Kwon Do for five years.

I rushed inside the club and scanned all directions. I didn't want to be late. I didn't want Ikuto to rape Nadeshiko and scar her life. I will find that pig. He must be destroyed.

I heard a scream coming from a private lounge. "No Ikuto don't!"

"RAPISTS MUST BE DESTROYED!" I hollered and ran for the room.

::::::::::::: Ikuto's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I rolled my eyes and threw the empty glass bottle aside. "This is fun. Isn't it Nag? Lighten up have some vodka."

My vision was blurring up I couldn't even think about anything about the moment. It just felt so right to be drunk.

I laughed and fell down on the floor missing the chair. "Have some vodka."

Naghiko ran over to me throwing me on the couch. I wobbled upward to him and shoved a bottle to him. "Drink, drink dammit drink!"

Naghiko did his best to turn his head and try to resist the temptation. He slapped me away like a girl. "Stop! Or I'll scream!"

I chuckled and grabbed him by the collar. "Do it you puss."

He then laughed himself and looked me in the eyes. "You do realize that getting sober wont let you forget about her."

I gripped onto him tighter and laughed with amusement. "Don't you go talking about-."

He leaned in closer to me and never darted his eyes away. "You know who I'm talking about. That's why you always push girls away."

"Hey." I said getting annoyed.

"You try thinking getting drunk lets loose of the thought of the girl who started it all."

He was starting to really piss me off.

"That's why you're pushing Amu away." He said with a smirk.

"Cut it out or I'll get pissed!" I hissed.

He smiled and shook his head. "I assume you haven't had sex right?"

"I don't care about her!" I snapped at him.

He continued to smile at me and look at me with a pitiful expression. "What a shame the wolf is too ashamed to show his heart. If you won't show her…then I just might will."

"Enough!" I yelled and punched him hard. Naghiko fell on the floor and smiled looking up at me.

I was fucking pissed when he mentioned Amu. I said I don't want to fall with her; I'm not in love with her. I just can't be…

But yet, him mentioning her really gets my blood boiling.

_Do I? Do I think I love-?_

"HIYAH!" I heard and was kicked onto the floor. My head hurt like hell and I stumbled to get up. I blinked my eyes in confusion to see Amu who was responsible for this hell kick.

I started to feel tense when she rushed over to Naghiko's side and help him up.

I roughly got up and tried heading for the door until Amu threw another punch at my back.

"You aren't leaving you sex offender!"

Sex offender? Shit me? Maybe a sex expert but I don't do people for the hell of it, okay maybe I do. But I don't fucking rape them.

"Screw it I'm out of here." I said ignoring her but was knocked on the floor by Amu. She was on top of me alright just what I wanted. Her legs locking my sides us both are faces in the same direction.

I decided to play with her. "If anything aren't you the sex offender right now?"

She clicked her tongue annoyed and karate chopped my stomach. I had to admit it hurt like a bitch.

"THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BITCH?"

She still held me down and seemed to be taking it the wrong way. "Saving Nadeshiko's life from a rapist like you!

Nadeshiko and I both cracked up on the floor laughing. "Why in the damn hell would I rape this idiot?"

Amu seemed a little confused glaring at the both of us. "But you said that you would-."

Again Naghiko and I laughed again but only louder. We couldn't catch our breaths it was hilarious.

"Oh no, he was just trying to make me ease free since I'm the head of the family." Naghiko took off his wig and Amu fainted upon seeing this.

And after Naghiko's announcement Amu fell on the ground overwhelmed.

"So what should we do," Naghiko looked on the ground and smirked. "Take advantage of her?"

I kicked him across the room and picked up Amu and headed to the limo.

The ride home I couldn't help but to gaze upon Amu's peaceful face. She's different from the girls I thought. No girl would be this rash trying to help another. And I guess she is pretty cute when she sleeps. Okay maybe a lot!

Naghiko sat across from us and smirked at me. I roll my eyes and look back at the cute Amu in her slumber. Oh did I mention she was on my lap. You know it's not like I like it or anything its just cause I could be her pillow.

When we arrived home Nadeshiko looked at me pretty serious. "Ikuto I mean it. Don't jeopardize the thing you have with Amu. She's a real keeper. Good night Ikuto."

After he left I was completely confused. What thing do we have? The bond of hate? The bond of wanting to hit each other when we come across one another? Real Keeper…pshhh her boobs are a real keeper that's for sure.

I laid her gently on my bed and slowly unbuttoned my shirt.

There were two voices inside my head. One that was me, and the other my conscience which was Naghiko.

"_Don't jeopardize the thing you have with Amu."_

"_You know you wanna fuck her. Fuck her for all she's done for you which is nothing! You can just kick her out right after!"_

After unbuttoning my shirt and unzipping my pants the moment of truth came. I leaned against the bed and looked at the curvaceous and sleeping Amu. I leaned forward coming across her face, but I wouldn't move…why?

I couldn't even get my hands to work the magic. My hands were solid, frozen this has never happened to me before. I couldn't touch Amu.

::::::::::::: Amu's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I feel myself sinking in as something or someone was putting force on it. I woke up only to meet eyes with the rapist of all men Ikuto. I quickly whirled back and kicked him off the bed.

I heaved pillows and blankets at him and he tried standing up. "Wait Amu."

I quickly shuffled away from his direction and backed up against the wall. "I knew it, you can't be trusted and all you want is sex! You don't care about me! You just won't get anything until it hits you! Don't hurt people because you're not only hurting them but yourself!"

He sighed looking like he understood me and got up. There was nothing to throw left and I was panicking as he got closer. I halted him before he could get any closer. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME I'LL THROW THE MATRESS!"

He only looked at me with a frown and drew closer. I tried kicking him with my legs, but he dodged it and pinned me against the wall. What he said afterwards was unbelievable shocking for me. "Amu, I can't touch you."

I looked at him confused and shook my head in disbelief. "Stop lying, I saw you trying to fuck me while I was asleep!"

He got closer to me and touched the side of my face. I flinched a little getting startled. He was going closer to me, but to what my head? My face? MY LIPS?

Before he could do whatever he was going to do the door flew open to a blonde angry looking girl. Naghiko poked out his head and apologized putting his hands up. "Sorry, sorry she barged in right away."

Ikuto sighed and pulled away from me. As soon as he got up the blonde girl was twirling him in a hug.

"Did you miss me Ikuto?" She said and snuggled him closer.

Ikuto patted her on the head. "Yes Utau, now why are you here?"

From my point of view they looked really close. Could this be the singer Utau Hoshina? I had no idea they were so close…

I came up to her and smiled. "Hi I'm such a big fan and all. I'm Amu by the way."

"Amu?" She said and let go of Ikuto. "As in Amu Hinamori? The girl who has guy problems and is engaged to Ikuto?"

_Girl say what?_

I smiled and laughed. "Yeah girl."

She narrowed her eyes and stood in front of me. "So you're the bitch who stole Ikuto away from me."

"Steal away? Girl what do you mean by that?" I said confused.

_This bitch was really rude…_

She went into her own little world and began telling her story. "There was two kids, two hearts, one dream. The dream to be a world wide singer. On the girl's thirteenth birthday she made an oath to marry Ikuto."

"Only because you were going to kill me if I didn't." Ikuto mumbled.

Utau turned to him with a smile. "What was that my love?"

"Nothing."

NOTHING? HER LOVE? ARE THEY SECRET LOVERS IN THE MAKING?

I laughed and smiled. "Um, I'm sorry but I never-."

She looked at me with such hateful eyes and I swear there was fire raging in her. "Just because you met my brother doesn't mean you can ride him!"

"BROTHER? Ride him? Who the hell would wanna do tha-?" I said but Ikuto pulled me in for a kiss to shut me up.

Ikuto pulled me closer. "How cruel Amu, you don't remember our first special time on the ferris wheel?"

I stiffened up after he said that. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU POSSIBLY DO IT THERE?

I could sense something heating up in the room. "Unforgivable."

"Come here honey." Ikuto said pulling me away from Utau. I could still feel her cold stares at the back of my head.

"What are you doing?" I said whispering to Ikuto.

Ikuto looked behind him to check if she was listening and continued. "Utau knows me really well and it's not convincing to say that we haven't done it yet."

"But we haven't!" I grew angry at him and he whispered in my ear.

"Please Amu; this is the most convincing way."

I could feel my face heating up and backed away from him. "Okay alright whatever but tell her not to leak it out."

I then turned to my right side and put my hand on my heart. "I will fulfill my pureness till the end."

Ikuto took the time to crouch down and laugh at me. "Pfft ha-ha like hell it would be!"

"What?" I said glaring at him and he shut up.

"Time to eat guys." Naghiko said coming in the room. Thank God.

We feasted our eyes on the delicious Alaskan crab meat on the table. As I was pulling a chair to sit down I saw a flash of blonde and saw that Utau took my seat.

I laughed taking the next seat by Ikuto and saw daggers coming from her.

"So tell me. How did the both of you meet?" She said looking at us.

::::::::::::: Ikuto's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oh shit. I never thought this one through. When did me and Amu meet?

I looked to Naghiko hoping for an answer and he spoke of course. "Well if I remember vaguely it was at a club."

"Club?" Utau's eyes hunted Amu down. "Are you a slut?"

I just laughed and hinted for Nadeshiko to continue.

"I remember being called up from the club owner because Ikuto and Amu were causing havoc there."

Utau cracked a crab with her bare hands. "And?"

"When I got there Ikuto was swinging his shirt around Amu was dancing on the tables." Naghiko said cupping his chin.

"WHAT?" Amu said a little shocked.

Utau eyed Amu suspiciously. "Why you're a slut anyways?"

Amu was gritting her teeth and smiling creepy. "Why you-."

Naghiko went on finishing his story. "And when I tried to help you both Ikuto knocked the table down that Amu was on and she got soaked from the drinks. Since I thought it was my responsibility since you fell and got completely soaked I brought you home with Ikuto."

"So why are the two of you getting married?" Utau said glaring at us.

Amu laughed like robot and I just stood there thinking of another sweet lie.

"I have no idea." I joked around and Amu rose up her fist.

I look up to see Amu folding her hands and speaking in a mannerly way. "I do not simply like him because of his music, his fame, or his skillful talents."

Am I hearing things or is Amu really covering up for me?

"I love him because-"Amu started to say.

Here it comes… She's gonna make up shit you here in movies how they can be themselves around others and make them laugh a lot. Typical shit basically.

"His heart speaks to me."

WHAT THE WHAT?

Amu looked at me with a smile and I swear I would buy that speech any day. "We both went through bad experiences with people, but we come to understand each other each day. I know he'll catch me when I fall, and gradually love me through it all."

_Oh FUCK I'm falling straight for her…_

* * *

Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews I will be sure to review back and update

LOVE CHUU PEOPLE! I will update before Thursday this coming week

**AMUTOForever305**_,__Foxgrl18_**, FlowerFairy9751**_, Lovestrobe, _**ColaCupcake**_, xXDrEaMsXCoMeXTrUeXx, _**shiizukaachi**i**, **_GakuenAliceGRL_**,****.x****Ezra**_ xXYoraXx _,**Reggierock, **_vetaveta96, _**Akanator Slayer, **_Cecil Hoshina, l_**ovehaven, **_Kawaii Nya, _**pot ah toes, **_Csilla Dream_

QUESTION OF THE DAY: If you were to spend any day with one fictional character, who would it be?


	11. Desperate Measures

Chisa: Guys I'm so so **sorry** I'm late!

Ikuto: WOMAN YOU'RE SLACKING!

Amu: Give her a break Ikuto. She was enjoying her months…without you.

I: [Turns to Chisa teary eyed] Is that true?

CM: Of course not Ikuto…until I watched Taylor Lautner's movies

I: WHAT?

CM: Taylor Lautner is so hot.

A: Veryyy

I: YOU GUYS!

CM: Sorry, but who could resist such a hot werewolf?

I: [Pouts] Language kids

* * *

**I loathe you.**

**FLASHBACK!**

_Oh FUCK I'm falling straight for her…_

**Saturday**

Did I- Did I just utter nonsense crap out of my mouth just now? It was perplexing to think I would come up with such a thing. His hear speaks to me? Was I quoting a quote out of a Manga just now?

The perverted man of mankind finally shut up. Although, I would've liked for him to stop looking at me with his jaw wide open. That goes the same for Naghiko too.

It seemed Utau had an unexpected reaction. She simply looked at me as if she took the words I said to heart. But, just as suspected she shrugged my speech off and swayed a hand in the air. . "Naghiko, be a dear and help me."

Naghiko piled a mountain's worth of suitcases on his back and sluggishly followed Utau.

I closed my eyes and sighed with relief as Utau left. Soon as I opened my eyes, Ikuto's face was too close for comfort; Much so, alarming me.

"Amu we're finally alone." He said extending his arm around my waist.

"Not for long." I pinched the top of his arm causing him to wince.

Before I could even enter my room a yellow jacket was thrown at my face. I dropped my eye level down to the ground in shock. Why was there a load of clothes sitting around like that?

"Hideous! Dreadful! Is this a space outfit?" Utau criticized my clothes.

I clenched a smile while pulling the clothes off my face. "What are you doing?"

She shoveled more and more of my clothes over me as I stepped into the room. "Disposing these charity clothes."

"THOSE AREN'T CHARITY CLOTHES! THOSE ARE MI-!"

A hand moved its way towards my mouth. I looked up to see Ikuto. "Yes, just keep going."

I head bobbed Ikuto in the face and yelled. "This is _**my**_ room!"

Utau eyed me suspiciously. "Why would a couple like you have separate rooms?"

Saving my ass was Ikuto, the thickheaded man. "What she means is this is her reflection room. Every time she's feeling insecure about being with me she turns to these hideous clothes from the help."

"Ikuto why would anyone believe-?" I questioned.

"I see," Utau clasped her hands.

Seriously, she's an idiot…

"Just let her do as she must. I'll buy you some clothes okay?" Ikuto grasped my shoulders.

Just his lingering touch seemed to make me blush. As much as I detested him, why would I even do so?

"If you two are done you can go now," Her expression lightened then shifted into a demon from the underworld. "But, I better not hear anything!"

"WHO WOULD DO THAT?" I yelled and was pulled away by Ikuto.

On the way to his room I was bothered about a lot of things. Does Utau not realize her major brother complex? Was I really to sleep with Ikuto? Why is he still holding my hand?

"Ikuto?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Does Utau really love, love you?"

He glanced at me with a smirk. "Why jealous?"

"HELL NO!" I whipped my leg onto his face.

He mumbled a few words and continued to walk. "Nah, I really don't think so. I'm just a Father figure to her since my Dad-."

I watched as his face tensed up when he spoke of his Dad.

"Ah nothing." He said and opened the door.

::::::::::::: Ikuto's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

This isn't good. I nearly gave my life story back there.

I loosened my buttons and turned around to see Amu frozen against the wall.

"I'm not gonna do anything tonight okay?" I said which made her relax a bit.

"Besides," I smirked. "I want to do it when you beg for it."

She chunked a pillow at my face and headed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Amu grimaced upon seeing me in a muscle shirt and sat down at the very edge of the bed.

"Don't be shy now, where's your sexy nightgown?"

She hissed at me. "Oh I'm sorry that I have no more clothes thanks to a certain someone burning them!"

I laughed and crashed onto the pillow. "Oh yeah aha-ha-ha it's just you in your boring everyday wear. Oh well goodnight."

"Ikuto?"

"Mmmm." I replied sinking into my pillow.

"Do you pray before you go to sleep?"

"Nope." I answered nonchalantly.

"Why?" She questioned.

I shifted to my other side and yawned. "Because I don't believe in God."

I could see I lit her fuse. She yanked me all over the place. "AND WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"Because," I scoffed. "It's ridiculous to even think such a man exists."

Her hands bunched up angrily. "It's not ridiculous Ikuto! He gave you life! He gave you everything you have right now! He makes miracles happen."

"Then _why_ did he take away my Mother?" I looked at her angrily. "In _what _way is that a miracle?"

Finally, the loud rambunctious Amu had nothing left to say.

I went back to facing the opposite position from her and sighed. "Besides, there's no way a virgin could give birth. If so, you would've popped one out by now."

Once again I hit a nerve. She pounded the pillow at my body knocking me onto the floor.

_He works miracles you say? Ha-ha what a joke. _

The next thing I knew, Amu seemed to be wearing sexy lingerie with pink lace trimmings. Oh my hell she was so damn sexy, was this even possible?

"Ikuto." She moaned.

Whoa…shit this is bad ass stuff right here. Was she just teasing me?

I couldn't resist I took off her bra strap with my teeth pulling it down.

"No Ikuto." She said blushing. "Ikuto!"

I woke up alerted as I felt a foot jam into my stomach. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Shh." Amu quieted me and whispered. "Utau is at the door. Hurry and climb into the bed."

"If only you said that yesterday we would've got something going-WHAT THE HELL BITCH YOU KNOCKED ME OUT OF MY OWN BED?"

Amu raised the pillow. "Just hurry the hell up or it'll happen again."

"Fine alright." I got up and moved towards Amu. I put my arm around her shoulder snuggling her.

"What's with that perverted face so early in the morning?"

"Oh sorry I had a dream. A really _**good**_ dream." I said licking my lips and she slapped me away.

_BAM!_ The door hit the wall causing a crack to form. Utau smiled. "You two didn't answer the door so I was worried."

I smirked seeing Amu getting scared and clinging onto my waist. I decided to treasure the moment by cupping her face. "It's okay baby."

Sadly, Utau butted between us and hugged me. "Onii Chan Good morning!"

Amu quickly got up and smiled. "I'll go see Naghiko now ha-ha."

As I was eating breakfast, Utau came dragging Amu down the stairs by her wrists.

"Onii Chan!" Utau said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Utau," I greeted her plainly then winked at Amu. "Dear."

She rolled her eyes at me and walked over to the counter by Naghiko.

"Onii Chan I think we should-."

That was the only thing I recalled Utau say. I drifted away when I was taking a look at Amu's frame. Yes, she's uptight, yes she's annoying, but damn this woman really does have a nice ass.

"And since we're there what would you like Onii Chan?" Utau asked me delightfully.

"ONII CHAN!" Utau snapped causing Naghiko to slice his finger.

Naghiko screamed seeing a little cut. "IT BURNS!"

"You're so melodramatic." I laughed amusingly.

What ceased my laughing was Amu seizing his hand. "Naghiko it's okay."

She grabbed a napkin and dabbed it a bit causing his hand to slightly touch her right breast. "Are you okay Naghiko?"

"I am now." Naghiko spoke in a childish tone and smirked at me.

Naghiko…you lucky son of a bitch.

"SINCE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT SHOPPING I'LL GO!" I said dragging the two girls by their arms and running out of the house.

I threw Utau in the back and buckled Amu down in the front seat and we were on our way.

::::::::::::: Amu's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well that was weird. God knows why Ikuto wants to go to the mall. But whatever, trying to ditch these two is asking for the impossible.

I had to admit, watching Utau and Ikuto was more than amusing. Those two fighting is priceless.

"Ikuto it's great you're going! Remember the time when we went to the cutest boutique and you actually agreed to try a dress on?"

Ikuto cringed a little, but quickly resumed to his casual personality. "Don't be silly Utau."

Utau pulled up a picture of Ikuto in a dress from her wallet and showed it to me. "See!"

"WA-HA-HA!" I laughed.

Ikuto swerved the car a bit and yelled at his sister. "UTAU!"

We arrived at the so called fabulous mall Utau was talking about. I had to admit, she was right. The place was huge crawling with the tightest security. And she said most of the population here was celebrities.

Utau coughed and tapped her foot alerting Ikuto to open the door. Her brother sighed and swung the door open teasingly bowing his head.

"Amazing!" I said dazed. "It's bigger than an airport!"

Utau nodded in agreement. "Much bigger."

We heard some footsteps walking an opposite direction of us. "You two have fun now."

"ONII CHAN!" Utau yelled at her dawdling brother.

"What?" He turned around sticking a finger in his ear.

Utau stomped on the floor. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SPEND LOVING QUALITY TIME WITH YOUR ADORING SISTER!"

"In what way is that adoring? And anyways, if I stay here anymore I'd die from boredness."

Before Ikuto was on his way out, Utau struck an idea. "But Onii Chan,"

"What," He kept walking.

"Don't you wanna pick out your fiance's lingerie?"

Ikuto immediately steered to a stop and dashed a smile towards us. "I guess so."

I gulped, no way was this idiotic vermin picking me or even seeing me in lingerie. Why oh why must I agree to marry him again?

I couldn't agree on what was worse; Utau talking the entire time, or the number of bags Utau hand picked especially for me. I actually thought I was going to die.

"Is it time for Love Lingerie?" Ikuto whined.

***Love Lingerie is another lame ass name I made up. It's a lingerie store obviously. :p**

I glared at him, and he merely chuckled.

"Yes!" Utau said guiding us to the front of the store.

Utau charged towards the underwear sale and gleefully laughed. "Isn't this great Amu?"

I walked over to her and reached my hand out for a pair. "Yeah."

She of course, took the handful of underwear and smiled. "For me of course."

I sighed and watched Utau go crazy hauling loads of lingerie in a basket.

As I turned to look for Ikuto I saw him with a handful of thongs, lace panties, and push up bras, thus, making me sock him in the face.

I turned my attention on some cute boy short underwear. It was cute; it wasn't revealing or smutty either.

"Oh honey," Ikuto summoned me; holding a revealing matching red pieced lingerie. "I think you should get this."

"And I think you should just drop dead, but we can't get all what we want now can't we?" I mocked him with a smile.

His smiled died down and he growled. "That's not what you were saying to me in the dream."

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing dear." He said with a devilish smile.

I rolled my eyes at him and gathered up all the items that I thought was suitable. "Whatever. I'm going to go try these on now."

Ikuto got up giddily and followed me up until I shut the door in his face before he came in of course.

He cursed a few words and went off somewhere. Now that the beast was gone I went through my stacks of bras to find my white one. I've always liked the color white. It was so innocent, pure, and beautiful. Much so, something that I still was.

After trying all of my picks I heard a knock at the door. I whipped open the door thinking it was Ikuto. "WHAT?"

"Oh I'm sorry am I disturbing you?" An employee apologized with a smile.

"No, no," I smiled. "I'm fine thank you."

When I was close to enclosing the door, she stopped it with her foot. "This is this month's special. I'm sure a girl with a great figure like yours would look beautiful in this."

I stared at the thing wide eyed. This thing was the most revealing piece of lingerie I have ever seen. Can lingerie have little ruffles going vertical across your stomach?

I looked to the determined employee who didn't look like she'd take no for an answer. Still, she scarily kept that smile for about ten seconds.

"Okay. I'll try it on and consider it." I smiled.

"Great!" She quickly spoke and shut the door for privacy.

_Great…_ I said eying the lingerie piece.

After putting it on for oh I don't know only God knows how long, I exhausted, and out of breath took a look in the mirror.

The fabric seemed to be hugging my frame, letting my hips and bust emphasize the sexiness. My bare stomach was almost completely showing, and I turned around looking at my junk.

"Girl you need to work out more." I said sighing.

It's not that I thought I looked bad, but it was more like I felt like a playboy slut. I didn't want to wear this for anyone. It'd be way too embarrassing! After giving one last glance at my body I traced my hands all around to find a latch or buckle or something to take it off.

_Shop is closing in fifteen minutes! _The intercom said alarming me.

My hands scrambled everywhere in panic. "It took me so damn long to put it on! How the hell am I going to get it off?"

I poked my head out of the dresser to find a sign on the counter that said _BE RIGHT BACK_. OH LORD DOES THIS MEAN THEY'RE ALL GONE?

I would call Utau, but I don't have her number. And Yaya and Rima wouldn't make it in time. So the only option would be…

_Ring…Ring...Ring _

"Yo." Ikuto responded.

_SACRIFICE AMU SACRIFICE!_

* * *

Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews I will be sure to review back and update

I'm sorry I'm so freaking late! But I love you all so much and I will continue this story for sure!

**LoveHaven**_,_ _iStRaWbErRy LoVeR nYa_**, **_, _**pot ah toes**_, Csilla Dream, _**lovehaven**_, __Echo Tskyoski__, _**AMUTOforever305****, **_XxSingingAgonyxX_**,.** **Foxgrl18****,**_xXDrEaMsXCoMeXTrUeXx_,**lovestrobe****, **_.x_ **it's a cupcake****, **_GakuenAliceGRL__, _**vetaveta96****, **_pot ah toes__, _**reggierock****, **_shiizukaachii__,_ **Mimpy****, **_Yuuki-Kuran of the Knight__, _**mountaingirl47**

QUESTION OF THE DAY: Who are you most like in the anime/manga world?


	12. Guilt

Chisa: ^_^

Ikuto: ;)

Amu: -_-

I: Aww why so serious Amu koi?

A: SHUT THE HELL UP!

I: What was that? Quit tempting me

A: I'M NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING!

CM: Ahh young love

A: We are not in love!

I: We will soon ;)

A: The hell we will! Language kids!

**I loathe you.**

**FLASHBACK!**

_SACRIFICE AMU SACRIFICE!_

**Sunday**

I leaned forward to stretch out my stiff arms and legs. Damn why do woman shop so damn much? Couldn't they have at least ordered it online? I mean seriously shit. Utau had managed to convince the store manager to open the store longer so she could try on some black boots. As for Amu I don't know where the hell she is.

In a few short seconds I felt my phone in my pocket vibrating. I reached into my pocket and took a good look at the caller id.

"Speaking of hell," I mumbled and answered. "Yo."

"Ikuto I need your help." Amu said breathlessly.

My brows twitched in curiosity. "Why?"

For a brief moment it seemed Amu hesitated to answer. "Well you know, um well never mind is Utau there?"

"There's no guaranteeing that woman will stop shopping. Why? Did someone max their card?" I added with a teasing smile.

"U-Um no, it's much worse." She said unjustly.

"How so?"

Amu stopped for a minute before answering. "W-Well I-I seemed to have gotten stuck in my lingerie."

Oh how I wanted to burst with enthusiasm. If she had only knew of my intrigued smirk.

"It's just like my dream!" I blurted out unconsciously.

"What?"

I quickly answered with a sweet tone. "Oh nothing, I'll be right there. Just stand there and don't do anything. Really, please don't."

Before she could say anything I hanged up and quickly stormed out of the store.

I'd say I took five minutes to reach the store. What can I say? A man is determined when it comes to something he wants.

I halted before knocking on the door and took out a breath mint. I exhaled out to smell the refreshing smell of peppermint and leaned against the wall.

I cleared my voice trying to refrain from sounding more than overjoyed. "A-Amu."

The door creaked wide enough for me to see her cute, embarrassed, flushed face. "U-Utau's really not there?"

"Nope, just me….and you." I added with a huskily low voice.

"A-And you're going to help me?" She questioned still embarrassed.

I nodded trying to not give any of my other intentions away. Her eyes scanned my face to see if I was telling the truth. "And you won't do anything else?"

"Yes Amu, I promise." I replied.

She emerged forward meeting face to face with me. "Really?"

"Really, really." I said giving her a halfhearted smile. Of course I'll keep my word. That is until I make an advantage to take off the lingerie piece off of her.

She stared at me with such intensity and fear, then turned the knob and gazed upward a bit shaking.

I scanned that nice piece of work up and down. Amu has such a knock out body! Who knew this nagging woman had such a sex appeal all along?

Just looking at her wanted me to pounce her...

She quickly turned around as she caught me still checking her out. "O-Okay g-go ahead and help."

"My pleasure," I smiled slyly and took a step forward.

::::::::::::: Amu's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

What in the world am I doing? I don't trust this idiot. Ugh why does he look so serious when he promised he wouldn't do anything?

Just what is he up to?

I grew goose bumps as Ikuto's hands pressed gently against my back. Was it just me or was his hands tracing my whole back?

"I-It's okay, I'll just go and look for Utau." I squirmed uncomfortably. My face was arising in temperature. Maybe it was the fact that there are two people trapped in a changing room together. Yeah, that's got to be the cause of this...

As I took a step backward I reared myself onto one of the hangers and fell forwards toward the ground. I flinched bracing for any minute I would come tumbling onto the floor, but it had not occurred. I widened my eyes to see Ikuto's arms holding my frame closely.

"Amu," He whispered in my ear.

I could feel myself heat up red in the face. This was killing me I should have known better than to let him come here.

"I-Ik." I called out, but was beat for words as I felt a pair of lips pressing down on my neck. And this questionable chaotic moment of my life didn't just stop there...

He seemed to put more aggression into his kisses. What I didn't understand the most was why hadn't I fought back? Why does my body feel so heavy, so paralyzed?

It seemed as I was drifting off into these thoughts I hadn't notice Ikuto had his shirt unbuttoned, and that I was backed up against the wall still pinned down. My eyes widened in shock to see Ikuto pulling down my bra strap with his teeth.

SLAM! I blinked in confusion and noticed Ikuto also halted to look what had occurred. There clenching her left fist and holding numerous shopping bags in one hand was Utau. She gave the both of us a fiery aura and threw us a gaze from hell. "So you two think you could ditch me and just get all intimate in a changing room?"

I couldn't process what had just happened in my mind. Why had I let him do that? If Utau didn't interfere then that would only mean that I would have gone all the way with him.

Ikuto still had his arms cornered against me and rolled his eyes. "And we were really getting into it to..."

At that moment it seemed I was a bit hurt at the remark. That's right; he has no genuine feelings for me. I'm just a girl on his list to fuck...

"WHY YOU-!" Utau screamed out, but froze as I had beaten her to the punch.

I hit Ikuto flying across the room with anger that I could no longer suppress. "I'M DONE OKAY! I'M DONE!"

He raised his head in confusion as he heard what I just announced.

"Do you want a medal? Do you want a fucking medal? Do you want something to symbolize all of the girls you used?" I shouted at him bitterly.

I rubbed my tearing eyes and eyed him furiously. "You let me down again! And you want to know why? Because you only care about _YOURSELF_! You're too self-absorbed to realize about others! People can't always be a rock star; people can't make love to someone if there is nothing! People like me can't find someone that will always love and care for you..."

I stopped yelling as my vision grew ambiguous. "So I've had enough! You win! I don't want anything to do with you anymore so-so just get the hell out of here!"

"Amu," He protested. "You should have known that inviting a man would result in this."

I clenched my teeth angered. "No Ikuto, I should have known from trusting you."

With that being said, Ikuto slowly glided upwards and walked out of the changing room as if nothing had ever happened. I felt his sharp gaze lock onto me, but I didn't budge nor looked. If I were to meet eyes with that despicable man I would have unleashed more fury onto him.

After I heard the sound of the door shut I stared a moment until Utau gained sense of reality. She finally dropped her bags and threw her arms in the air with confusion. "WHAT THE HELL?"

I let out a long sigh as I examined her bewildered reaction. I figured I had to tell her now about this hoax. There would be no need to lie to her anymore. "Ikuto and I are pretending to be engaged."

Her eyes and mouth dilated upon hearing my confession. "SO YOU'RE USING MY BROTHER FOR PUBLICITY?"

I wandered into thought about what she had just confirmed. I was using Ikuto, but the only intentions I had was to get back at Tadase.

"That's not it."

"Then you're using my brother for sex?" She questioned loudly.

I put my arms in a formation of an x. "No! I'm not using your brother for publicity or sex! I'm a VIRGIN A VIRGIN I TELL YOU!"

"And you never did it with Ikuto?" She screamed still confused over everything.

"NO I HAVEN'T!" I yelled back in annoyance.

She thought for a moment trying to match the puzzled pieces in her brain. "So you're not a slut?"

"I'M NOT A SLUT! HE TRIED COMING ONTO ME!" I screamed furiously.

She inhaled deeply and let out the loudest scream I have ever heard in mankind.

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! EVERYONE LOVES ONII CHAN!"

A quick knock on the door made us flinch. "Excuse me," The employee from earlier said with a smile. "Looks like it's a knock out on you. Now since the store is closed and you both were supposed to be gone a long time ago, please consider buying it."

Her forceful and scary sign made me have no choice, but to buy it. I'll wear it one day. That one day will be someone other than Ikuto for sure.

It was finally silent for the three of us in the car. Utau sat in the middle separating both of us. Which was good, I would've beaten him to pulp. As we pulled up in the driveway I slammed the door first and made my way out. Following me was Utau who was still a bit clueless, and lastly the fiend.

"So," Naghiko said cheerfully. "How was the shopping trip?"

Ikuto and I met with electrified eyes and Utau and Naghiko just cowered back a little frightened.

"If anything, you should thank me for everything I've done for you. Ikuto said crossing his arms. Roleplaying a good fiancé, letting you live in this house, and buying you clothes. Just then, I was about to remove you from the title of Virgin Mary."

Oh hell no…. he did not just bring up that.

::::::::::::: Ikuto's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A flying punch from Amu had me hurling onto the ground. "THAT'S THE THANKS I GET?"

"YEAH!" She shouted back at me hot headedly. "GET TESTED BITCH!"

I froze not really processing what Amu had just said. This bitch!

"You know what? At least I have people who want to make love with me! Unlike you, as you can see we can look back to your precious Tadase bedding your sister!"

Dramatic gasps were made by Naghiko and Utau like we were in some soap opera.

Amu screamed at me warily. "SCREW YOU I HOPE YOU DIE BY GETTING KICKED BY A HORSE!"

"WHAT? I HOPE YOU DIE OLD AND ALONE! OH WAIT, YOU DEFINITLEY WILL!" I said counter backing her comment.

Before Amu could say anything, I saw a trail of tears run down her face. She wept into her hands and crouched down on the floor.

I felt guilty now that I was witnessing Amu crying again. I know I had to set something right. Yeah, I admit I was wrong for trying to pull one on Amu like that even though I promised. I just hope she'll here me out.

"I'm sorry Amu, I said too much."

After hearing my apology Amu still resumed crying, but louder.

I sighed. "It's just kind of hard to hold back you know? I know you can't help it that you're loaded."

Amu hiccupped. "L-Loaded?"

"Yes loaded Amu," I said smirking and pointing down to her chest.

I realized I had said the wrong thing at the spur of the moment. Amu turned away huffing.

"Look," I said staring at my hands. "I apologize from the bottom of my heart. "

She shook her head at me and gazed at me. "Ikuto I forgive you, but I'm not so sure I can continue faking this marriage any longer. This isn't right, using you to make Tadase and Ami jealous. I-I think we should just stop right here.

I don't know why, but I had the urge of stopping Amu from making a decision like this.

"Then how do you suppose you'll get back at them?" I commented irritated.

Amu managed to show a sad smile. "Exactly nothing Ikuto, I should be happy for them instead. Who cares if I loved him? Everything's fine as long as they both have happiness."

"Then what about you?" I said drawing her attention. "What about your happiness?"

She stared at her feet for a while then glanced back at me. "I'm happy if everyone else is happy."

Bullshit Amu, I can tell you're far from happy right now…

It was around ten and I was still wide awake. I was bothered by the fact that Amu's actually giving up when she should get back at that princely puss. I tried countless times to forget or push this matter out of the way, but somehow I'm pissed that she wasn't doing anything. That she wanted our fake marriage to end.

And then an idea hit me. Strangely I was going to help Amu. Maybe it was to owe her from earlier today, or just to help out, but I was determined to actually help her.

I took out my phone and started dialing. "Kukai I need you to do a favor for me."

He yawned and spoke as if he was drugged. "What is it?"

"I need you to invite a list of people I will send to you."

"And what's the occasion for?" He questioned half asleep.

I smirked. "For your best friend's wedding tomorrow of course."

Over the line I heard him drop the phone and holler out. "WHAT?"

_I'm sure this will bring her happiness._

* * *

Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews I will be sure to review back and update

This is dedicated to iMightBeYourDad!:))

Thank you for being such a hilarious reviewer!

**Mangagirl346**_,_ _animeskullgirl15_**,****AkixYuseiGRL**_, RomanticaKH1, _**XxSingingAgonyxX**_, Mimpy, _**iMightBeYourDad, **_LAFTR_**, C00kieM0nster18** _Foxgrl18_

QUESTION OF THE DAY: Do you think Amu should get back at Tadase and Ami?


	13. False Vows

Chisa: ;D AHHHHHHH!

Amu: Chisa are you okay?

Ikuto: She's reached cloud nine.

A: [Slaps Ikuto]

C: I'm crying tears of joy!

A: Oh um, why?

C: I'M JUST SO TOUCHED HOW THE REVIEWERS NEVER FAIL TO COMMENT!

I: Well what do you expect when I'm in this fanfic?

A: Ignorant ass...

C: Anyways! Thank you guys for always reviewing and sharing your opinions. I'm so grateful for you all. I promise to update much sooner than I ever did before.

I: Now let's get it on. ;)

I loathe you.

FLASHBACK!

_I'm sure this will bring her happiness._

Monday

I was running blissfully and happily along a path surrounded by bright colored flowers and the beaming sunlight. It seemed I was running in the distance to find something... rather something, I think it was someone. Off into the distance I could see a figure in the distance only revealing his gentle smile. He called out to me softly. "Amu."

It was a mystery to me to distinguish the familiar voice I had heard many times. I just couldn't figure out who it was that called me so tender and caring. The mystery figure pulled me closely and was about to whisper something important until, I was disturbed by my slumber thanks to an annoying shriek.

"AMU! AMU WAKE UP!" Said the annoying and pessimistic Ikuto.

I shot him down a heavy gaze and ignored him; turning on my other side. "Do you have any idea what time it is?! Damn!"

The few seconds of silenced probally meant I had irrated him a bit, but not enough for him to leave me alone.

"Yes, yes I do! Get up IDIOT! MORON! BUSTY CHEST!"

I lifted up in a matter of seconds and barked at him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT BASTARD?!"

"See there's the Amu I know," He added with a smile. "We're off to do something quite early in the morning."

I groaned. "Early? What could we possibly do this early that is so important?"

"That my dear, will have to be a secret until I take you there."

I met eyes with him curiously. What was he scheming? What was he up to?

"Look, if this is about yesterday I forgive you, but try to pull one of those on me again and I'll cut your balls off and-."

Ikuto's laugh cut me off from finishing my speech. "It's true, I'd like to make it up to you."

No really... he's pulling me isn't he?

He sensed I still didn't buy any of his words and shown off his convincing smile. "No really."

Deja vu hit me the moment he smiled. I couldn't help, but to think of the dream I had just had. But no way right?

"Anyways, I'll just meet you at the suprise place so you'll need to go with Naghiko and Utau on the way to the tailors and hair salon."

"But, why can't I go with-"

He shushed me with his index finger and winked. "Because It's a suprise.

He slipped away causually and far too happy than usual. I just hoped what he was doing doesn't put me into any more drama or trouble.

After five minutes, I trotted downstairs to find Utau impatiently tapping her foot on the ground.

"Why are you wearing those rugged clothes?!"

The smile that was planted on my face soon escaped, but I still managed to find a pleasant tone. "I'm sorry, might I forget that I'm an average girl not a rich girl who cares for appearances."

"You got that right," She said bluntly causing me to groan.

Naghiko appeared moments later drawing out of breath. He quickly rushed us to the limo and sat right across me in Utau in the back. I knew he was guilty of hiding something due to him being strangely quiet, and he always directed his eye contact away from me. It wasn't just him who was acting unnatural, Utau hinted signs of suspicion when I always sensed her steaming glare at me. After growing tired of the stares, I finally disposed my calmness. "What is it?"

"Nothing at all Amu Chan." Naghiko smiled weakly. Oh dear Nagi, you are a terribly liar indeed.

"Hmph," Utau puffed her cheeks together like a little kid. "Not only are you poor and a liar, but you also are a complete fool. Why should my brother mar-."

Naghiko suddenly lunged forward covering Utau's mouth with his hands. "Okay haha and we're here!"

Naghiko quickly dumped me out of the car and parked the car in front of the salon. How fishy can this get?

::::::::::::: Ikuto's P.O.V::::::::::::::::::::::

I looked into the mirror. What a handsome devil. You know, I may sound full of myself, but hey faces like these aren't made every day you know?

"It seems you're having fun." Kukai commented while speculating me grinning like an idiot to myself.

I flinched surprised and exhaled. "Hah, I guess you could say so."

"Ikuto," Kukai said taking a step forward. "You do realize you're going to be a married man right?"

"Yes Kukai, I am fully aware of that."

"And you realize that means no sleeping, touching, messing, and even looking at women right?"

I turned to face him disturbed by his pestering. "Yes, Yes Kukai. And you can't tell a man that you can't look at a woman ha-ha."

It's not like we're going to be married for that long...hah.

Kukai helped me fix my tie and stopped to glare at me. "You know I can't believe my eyes would be able to see you tied down."

"Well hell, me either."

"But you know, she's really changed you." Kukai said with a smile.

I stopped gazing into the mirror and caught on to what he said. I looked to him confused. "What do you mean change?"

"Well for one, I can't believe she'd get you to finally settle down. Another thing would be when you guys are fighting you always find a way to make up. Oh and did I mention you've never looked so comfortable with a woman before."

I can't argue with that. I mean yeah I somewhat agreed to tie down with her, but only for a short period of time. And when we fight I always apologize and we make up just like that. And sure I can even joke around here and there, and not mind getting punched and bruised sometimes...

"Well she's one hell of a woman."

Kukai chuckled and gave me a punch on the back. "Ha-ha see! You know it well too! I'm proud of you Ikuto. I'm sure you're Mom would be crying tears of joy right now!"

She'd be crying tears of joy alright...when she finds out this is all a fraud.

"Thanks."

Kukai glanced at his watch and patted me on the shoulder. "We'd better head down now it's about time."

After the door closed I gazed onto the cross that hanged on the wall.

_Mom I'm sorry..._

_Amazing grace how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me_

_I once was lost, but now I'm found_

_Was lost, but now I see_

A twelve year old me sobbed. "Mama, why are you singing when you are in pain?"

Despite her condition, she weakly smiled and held onto my hands. "Because now I see."

Obviously at the moment I was blinded and confused as to what she was talking about. Why? Why was she singing a song? Why had she given up? No, why did God give up on her?

She managed to speak softly before slipping into death's hands. "I love you Ikuto."

"Ikuto... Ikuto!" Kukai said waving his hands in front of my face.

"What?" I stirred up.

He chuckled. "You coming or what?"

Before I answered I caught a glimpse of a cross hanging on the wall and felt a pierce through my chest. The unwanted memories were haunting me yet again. I merely shrugged it off and played off a reassuring face. "Yeah,"

The intro of the wedding song echoed the mountainous sized venue. I peeked through the door that was slightly cracked to see all the a listed celebrities, and paparazzi glancing at the door urging for people to come out. This was nice. No pressure Ikuto, keep it cool. Keep it calm. I turned my attention to Kairi who was running towards Kukai and I. "Alright your bride is here."

All of the uneasiness went away as I quickly snapped back to her being totally oblivious to her own wedding. Well our wedding.

"I'll go see her!"

Kukai and Kairi blocked my way. I looked to them menacingly. "Guys, let me go..."

"You can't do that Ikuto! It's bad luck." Kukai said still shielding the path along with Kairi.

I smirked at the two. "Pft, you guys can't possibly believe that rubbish right?"

Kukai continued to block the way and smiled. "Of course,"

"It would seem so since I can relate with my parents." Kairi nodded and exclaimed.

I shook my head and pretended to walk along until they both started to believe I fell defeat. "Alright guys, but it's my wedding so I can do whatever I want."

I sprinted down the hall in full speed losing them and searched frantically for Amu. It's not like we'd be married forever pshhh...

When I finally sought sight on a woman wearing a long white gown I couldn't believe my eyes.

Amu looked beautiful...

::::::::::::: Amu's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I contemplated while examining myself in the mirror. My hair was styled into an elegant ponytail with spiraled curls, my dress was just phenomenal. It was crystal clear and strapless white and embellished with fine lace. I couldn't believe I could pull something this great off.

"AMU!" I heard in the distance. I was startled to see Ikuto out of breath running towards me.

"Ikuto," I said softly. I was amazed out how good he looked in a tuxedo.

I could have sworn that we both couldn't help, but to deeply stare at each other for a moment. The moment stopped when he held up something in his hands for me to grab. My eyes widened in alarm to see a veil in his hands. That's when it hit me. Ikuto and I were going to get married.

"You can't be serious." I said shaking my head. "Please tell me you aren't serious."

He brought the veil closer for me to reach and spoke seriously. "I am, so please take it."

"No!" I yelled and pushed the veil away. "You can stop now you're taking this too far!"

As I tried pushing and flailing him away, I was pulled forward as Ikuto 's hands hooked onto my wrists.

"Amu," He said in a gentle soothing voice. "It's going to be okay. Trust me."

The frustration and confusion was getting to me. Tears flowed out and I couldn't help, but to hiccup as I started to weep. I didn't want to get married for this reason. And I definitley didn't want to get married to someone that doesn't even love me.

"Look Amu don't look at the marriage as a sham. Try to understand that this is a way to make it up to you."

Each word I made out I managed to stutter and hiccup. "B-but, we-, I-"

He attempted to quiet me down as he wiped away my tears with his finger. "It's going to be okay, you'll see."

Somehow he managed to convince me and I ended up having no choice but to walk down the aisle. As soon as the doors to the church venue opened I was blinded by the high intensity of spot lights focused on me. I was greeted with cheers and smiles all around me as I walked down. Still, this guilt was wearing me down. Every step I took made it feel like forever. Once I sighted my parents as I neared Ikuto and the Pastor I could feel myself finding the urge to cry, but couldn't as I spotted Ami and Tadase.

I quickened my pace and found myself looking at the warm smiles from Rima, Yaya, and my cousins Ran, Miki, and Suu. Who were all dressed beautifully in pink champagne colored dresses. The time finally came around and I was joined side by side with Ikuto. He gave me the comfort of sporting a reassuring smile and we went on with the ceremony.

Ikuto faced me with no sense of anything, but seriousness. "I Tsukiyomi Ikuto, do solemnly swear to take Hinamori Amu to be my lawfully wedded wife to honor, to cherish, all the days of my life."

...

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi." The Pastor said letting the whole room erupting with cheers.

We looked at each other for awhile, then sealed the confirmation with a kiss.

_Dear God in heaven, I am so sorry for lying to you. For exchanging false vows, for marrying someone who doesn't even love me. If you could just forgive me that would be great, but if not, feel free to punish me._

_Never in a million years did I ever think of marrying for revenge and never in a million years did i ever think I would end up becoming Mrs. Tsukiyomi Ikuto..._

* * *

Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews I will be sure to review back and update

You guys are the best thank you so much!

**Mangagirl346**, _animeskullgirl15_,**AkixYuseiGRL**, _RomanticaKH1_, **XxSingingAgonyxX**, _Mimpy_, **iMightBeYourDad**, _LAFTR_, **C00kieM0nster18**, _ChuluSempai18_, **Finn and Jayk x3**, (awesome name btw) _Xerra Phene_, **alchemistlover14**

QUESTION OF THE DAY: Where should Amu and Ikuto's honeymoon be located in?

A). Hawaii

B). ETC... (Suggest a place)

C). Egypt


End file.
